Hatred Under The Ice
by Kai Travis
Summary: Nezuko Kamado is a weird child. Not one to show her anger, not one to show any emotions other than a happy smile. But under every smile, just like a thin layer of ice, lies darker secrets.
1. Chapter 1

"_Fate is a funny thing. Change one thing, the entire timeline changes._"

.

As a demon looked from atop of a shrine, she smiled at the carnage she saw. She knew she was once human. She knew her time as a demon will end. She knew how each story ended. But this time, she knew who started the story, and now she was going to end it.

.

"Get back here!" A boy with red hair, and a funny looking scar on the left side of his forehead yelled as he ran with all his might towards said demon.

"Tanjiro Kamado, do you love your family?" The demon asked, as Tanjiro continued to run towards the demon that held Kibutsuji's head.

"I do! And what of it?!" Tanjiro yelled, only to feel himself stop, and a sharp pain to his stomach.

"Well, tell them I said hello. Because you'll be seeing them again very soon." As the demon giggled, the sun behind her began to rise.

.

As the demon threw Kibutsuji's head into the air, he evaporated into nothingness. Then without warning, the demon placed her lips atop Tanjiro's as he began to lose consciousness.

.

"I loved you, Tanjiro. For over 1000 lifetimes. I loved you!" And with that Tanjiro's world became black.

.

_**3 years prior…**_

.

Waking up with a sudden burst of energy, a young girl with black hair and a small bow tied on the back of her hair, rushed out of bed and opened the door suddenly only to see the boy she wanted to see.

.

"Nezuko." Tanjiro looked worried at his sister, Nezuko Kamado, who suddenly sprang out of bed and rushed outside into the warm weather. "Are you alright?"

"Big Brother…" Then seeing Nezuko collapse, Tanjiro grabbed her quickly and set her down on their doorstep.

"Nezuko, get yourself together! What happened?" Tanjiro, now worried for his sister's health, held her with both of his hands. But now being able to think clearly, Nezuko shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing, Big Brother. I think I'm still being affected by Dad's sudden death." Nezuko answered as honestly as she could since she knew her brother had a great sense of smell.

"Is that so? You had me worried. It still may be June, but please watch yourself." Tanjiro replied, knowing his sister was still shaking, even though she showed no fear whatsoever.

"Of course. Are you heading out?" Nezuko asked trying her best to change the subject.

"Yes, I'm also taking Shigeru and Hanako. But maybe they should stay, so you can rest, Nezuko." Tanjiro looked at his sister with concern, only for Nezuko to rise to her feet and state otherwise.

"No, go on and take them. I'm sure them getting out of the house every once and awhile will do them good, instead of staying here and reliving repressed memories." Nezuko rebutted.

"Is that so, well then…We're off!" Tanjiro answered as he began to push the cart away with a ton of goods to sell to the village not far from their house.

.

After waving the three off, Takeo, the third child of the Kamado family walked up with an axe in hand. Then as everyone was out of view, Nezuko collapsed without warning, scaring Takeo.

.

"Big Sis!" Takeo yelled only for Nezuko to hold her hand up to prevent him from panicking anymore.

"Don't you ever tell Tanjiro, you hear me, Takeo?" Nezuko spoke her voice obviously scaring Takeo.

"But, why?" Takeo spoke, already sounding scared.

"I saw him die in my dreams. If I worry him any more than he already is, then he'll do something stupid." Then turning her head towards Takeo, the said boy saw Nezuko's eyes not looking like they usually were. "Promise me you won't say anything?"

"I…promise." Takeo answered as he never looked away from his sister's terrified gaze.

.

_**Within the Infinite Fortress…**_

.

As blood began to drip from a man's fingers, the woman before him began to accept it without hesitation. Seeing her silver-white hair, and her petite, yet slender body, was enough to convince the man that this woman was worthy enough to become a demon. Since she already defeated 3 of his Upper Moons with ease, and to note she wasn't even a demon slayer.

.

"Where did you come from?" The man asked.

"I come from a family who used to be a samurai." The woman answered as she began to drink the blood that sat in her hand.

"A samurai descendant easily defeated Upper Moon's 4, 5, and 6 with ease? Do you think I would believe such an obvious lie?!"

"Well, you have nothing to prove my words against me, do you?" The woman asked, after seeing the man struggling to see into her mind.

"What are you playing at?" The man spoke, as his hatred began to boil.

"I'm not playing anything, Kibutsuji. I'm merely stating what is on my mind." Hearing his name, Kibutsuji tried to move, only to feel himself not being able to.

"What did you do?" Kibutsuji questioned, now his hatred overboiling.

"I simply froze you in time. You can't move, no one but myself can. Sadly, my blood art can only work in a room such as this. Any bigger and it doesn't work." The woman answered. "Now before you call any of your other Upper Moons I have knowledge you might like."

"What knowledge?" Kibutsuji asked, only for the woman to whisper in his ear.

"The knowledge of the man who can kill you in this era. He studies a dance form known as 'The Hinokami Kagura.' An inferior version of the form that nearly killed you. You kill him and his family, and you might just succeed in killing the only person in this world who can defeat you." The woman back up and released Kibutsuji from her blood art and turned her back to him. "Of course, you could turn him into a demon and have him on your side. You know, use the enemy power as your own pawn in this game of survival."

.

For the first time, Kibutsuji had begun to think, then looking at the woman in front of him, he smiled, which then caused her to smile.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

Tossing and turning, Nezuko began to see the same dream she had the previous night. Then upon seeing her brother get stabbed by a blade, woke up suddenly, only to see her brother soundly asleep in his futon next to her side. Getting up silently, Nezuko removed her cover and began to walk to the front door. After placing a coat on, Nezuko walked out and closed the door behind her.

Looking up at the night sky, the stars seemed to be dimmer to her. Even though the day felt the same, the emotions within them felt different. Nezuko knew her dreams were just that, dreams. But for some odd reason they felt so real. As she closed her eyes to try and clear her mind, for a split second, Nezuko heard the sound of bells jingling. As the sound echoed throughout the forest of her home, Nezuko wondered around without end. Then as she turned around she noticed she was on a path she never recognized. As she followed the path, Nezuko continued to walk what seemed like an endless road.

Then as she saw light up ahead, she continued to walk. But what she saw, astounded her. As she noticed pillars of fire burning ever so gently, she saw a figure dancing as gently as the flames that surrounded her. Dancing the dance only known by her brother, and her late father, Nezuko saw this woman do the Hinokami Kagura with ease, not once showing any signs of fatigue. But instead saw that her strength and willpower continued to grow. Entranced by the sudden dance, out of the corner of her eye, Nezuko saw snow gently falling from the sky. Looking up, Nezuko instinctively breathed out to see her breath freeze up against the cold air.

It was only for an instant, but Nezuko noticed the woman stare at her, before continuing the dance that had intrigued the both of them. Then hearing a voice, Nezuko's attention was pulled away from the dancer.

.

"Nezuko." The gentle voice spoke. "Remember all that you see. Spend as much time as you can."

.

As Nezuko turned her attention away from the dancer, the flames behind her began to fade, turning around, the young girl noticed her family, each and every one of them begin to walk away. Extending her hand out, Nezuko noticed her nails. They were pointed and sharp and looking very bruised. Shocked by this, Nezuko was about to cry, only to hear the gentle voice once more.

.

"Nezuko. There is nothing to be afraid of." It spoke as it tried to comfort the teary-eyed girl. "Just remember, we cannot save everyone. We can only save those who are near us." And with that the voice began to disappear, only for Nezuko to speak up.

"What do you mean?!" Nezuko yelled into the void. "Is my brother…is my family going to die?!" But the voice never responded to Nezuko's question, only gave a name

"When in your desperate time of need, search for a man by the name of Joichirou. He will help you gain the strength to defeat your enemies." And with that to voice disappeared.

.

As Nezuko closed her eyes, she began to feel something tugging on her sleeve. As she slowly opened her eyes, Nezuko saw Tanjiro standing before her, with a scared look in his eyes. But for some odd reason, these eyes looked unnatural to Nezuko.

.

"Big Brother?" She responded.

"Nezuko, what are you doing out here?!" Tanjiro asked in a panic, only to receive Nezuko's loving embrace.

"I was so scared." Nezuko broke down into tears. "I thought after papa's death, I was going to lose everyone."

"I'm sorry, Nezuko. I didn't know you held such sad thoughts." Tanjiro embraced his sister.

"Just promise me…" Nezuko's voice broke but mustered the strength the speak. "Just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always remember our time together?"

"Of course. Of course, I'll remember. I won't ever forget." Tanjiro responded as he began to embrace his sister more tightly. "I'll beat myself up if I were to ever forget. So, I promise you now, even if I become a demon, I won't ever forget."

"Big Brother. Demons' don't exist." Nezuko said with a chuckle as she began to wipe her tears away.

"But you must place your promise on the impossible, right?" Tanjiro smiled.

.

Then before the two realized, the sun had begun to rise over the horizon. The two then turned their attention towards it, as a new day had finally approached. Then without warning, Nezuko spoke up.

.

"Big Brother, is it alright if you teach me the Hinokami Kagura breathing?" The question caught Tanjiro off guard, so he didn't know how to respond. "It was just a stupid question. Forget about it."

"No, it wasn't stupid. I'll be glad to teach you. Though I'm not sure if I can do it." As Tanjiro began to doubt himself, Nezuko giggled.

"I'll be sure to try and follow along." Nezuko added, as she rose to her feet with the help of her older brother.

.

As the two entered their house once more, they began a start on their day, not once worrying about the troubles or danger that may lie ahead for them in the future.

Then in a tree not far from the Kamado's house, a woman in a black kimono with the pattern of a cherry blossom tree, stared into the house and smile.

.

"Well, nothing wrong with this day. But still…" As she turned her attention towards Nezuko, she smiled. "I guess we have nothing to worry about, do we? Tanjuro." Disappearing in the blink of an eye, the mysterious woman left without making a sound.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Somewhere in December…**_

.

After seeing her brother off, Nezuko returned to the house with a smile on her face. Placing her youngest brother, Rokuta, to sleep in his bed, Nezuko was about to leave when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

.

"Wait…isn't that?" As she picked up what she saw, she noticed they were Tanjiro's hanafuda earrings. "Oh, no. Big Brother never leaves without these." Rushing out of the house, Nezuko knew Tanjiro left only a few minutes ago, so it should be easy for her to catch up with him. "Takeo watch after mom. Tanjiro forgot his earrings."

"Huh? What? Nii-chan never forgets those." After seeing Nezuko get ready and placed a heavy coat on, she left the house. "Nee-chan be careful."

"I will." Waving her family off, Nezuko ran off to catch up to her brother.

.

_**1 hour later…**_

.

"Huh?" Nezuko questioned out of breath as she arrived at the small town.

"Like I said, Tanjiro already passed through here. If anything, he's probably on the other side of the village, or on his way back to his house." One of the villager's spoke to Nezuko after her asking if they saw Tanjiro. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. Thank you anyways." Then Nezuko began to ask around from every corner in the village.

.

_**7 Hours Later…**_

.

Tired and exhausted, Nezuko began her trek back to her house in defeat. After talking to everyone in the village, it seemed as if Tanjiro had gone through the entire village in a matter of 2 hours. Where he gain such speed, was beyond Nezuko's understanding.

.

"Nii-chan, how did ever get so fast?" Nezuko asked as she calmed her breathing down significantly.

"Nezuko!" A voice called out to her right.

"Hmm? Oh, Uncle Saburo." Nezuko answered as she found the owner of the voice. "Is there something you need."

"It's late, come on I'll accommodate you for the night." Saburo answered.

.

Looking forward, Nezuko noticed the sun beginning to set. And knowing she didn't have a great sense of smell, like her brother Tanjiro, Nezuko turned her body around and began her walk down to Old Man Saburo's house.

.

"I'm sorry for you to go out of your way for me." Nezuko apologized as she entered the house.

"It's fine. Someone like yourself can't see in the dark." Saburo answered. "You know your brother passed through here 5 hours ago?"

"Yeah, I've been told. But where did my brother find the energy to walk through such heavy and deep snow?" As Nezuko began to ponder her brother's newfound strength, Saburo placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Most likely he trained himself to go through the snow quickly. Afterall, that boy takes after his father." Saburo answered.

"Well, that much is true, so I won't argue." As Nezuko thanked for the food that was prepared for her, she had begun to eat.

.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Nezuko knew well that it was not nice to ask such heavy questions such as 'How Saburo lost his family?' or 'Did his family die in an epidemic or something?' So, for the entirety of her time, she just made mundane conversation to ensure that the room didn't feel so empty.

As the light were, turned out, Nezuko went to sleep. Or at least, she thought she would. As Nezuko began to slip in and out of consciousness, she began to see Tanjiro and another person defending her house against a man who quickly began to attack the both of them. As flames sparked off of the axe that Tanjiro held in his hand, the man began to back up, only for Tanjiro to stop and fall towards the ground. But even then, Tanjiro did not stop and continued to push forward, but as a hand pierced Tanjiro's chest, Nezuko woke up with a sudden fury that it woke up Saburo.

.

"Nezuko, are you alright?" The old man asked.

"I think, nii-chan is in trouble." Nezuko answered through her heavy breathing.

"It's just you being overly worried. Your brother is fine. Afterall, he is strong." Saburo answered as he placed his cover upon him. "Go back to sleep. You can check on them in the morning, when the sun is up."

"Yeah, okay." After calming her breathing significantly, Nezuko closed her eyes, once more and fell into a deep slumber.

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

After saying her goodbye to Saburo, Nezuko continued her trek up to mountain. As she made it to her house, something felt off to Nezuko. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something was definitely off.

.

"It's quiet." Nezuko told herself. As she opened the door to her house, Nezuko expected to see her mother in the kitchen cooking, then turning around to greet her, only to see… "Nothing." She walked around the house and expected the same thing when it came to Rokuta and Tanjiro, with them cutting wood and greeting Nezuko, only to see them not there. She saw a few scratches and burn marks, but no sign of a struggle or fight. "What's going on? Where is my family?!" Now completely frightened, Nezuko ran around her house, only to hear something run up behind her. As she slowly turned her head around, she noticed a man with a mixed colored haori, one side being pure red and the other being a mix of green, orange and yellow. He also wore what looked to be a pure black suit and held a sword with the engravings of "Defeat" on it. As tears began to roll down her face, Nezuko voice began to break. "Where is my family?"

"They were most likely eaten by a demon." The man answered. "Are you the only survivor? Consider yourself lucky."

.

In a split second, Nezuko's attitude changed severely, like how one would think ice on top of a lake was thick only to see it was thin. Getting up to her feet faster than the man could see, Nezuko grabbed his uniform and yelled.

.

"Lucky! How can I be lucky! I lost my entire family!" Nezuko yelled, but the man's face never changed. "Are you responsible?!"

"I am not responsible." The man answered nonchalantly. "It was a demon."

"Demons' don't exist! They're just a story told by adults to get kids to behave!" Nezuko continued to yell at the man. "They're just…a story told by adults." A Nezuko fell to her knees, she began to slightly put everything together. "That's why Nii-chan left his earrings. Did he know what was going to happen?"

"Did you bury your family?" The man asked, not once changing his tone.

"No. I just got here myself, and my entire house is empty. Not a single drop of blood is in there." Nezuko answered.

"Who is this Nii-chan?" The man asked.

"The eldest son of Tanjuro and Kei, Tanjiro Kamado." As Nezuko said her brother's name, the man lifted her up by her kimono. "Huh?"

"Did he have hair that faded from black to red and dark red eyes?" The man asked as he received a nod from the young girl. Then dropping her from his grasp, the man spoke. "Head towards Mt. Sagiri, there is a man name Sakonji Urokodaki. Tell him Giyuu Tomioka sent you."

.

As Giyuu began to walk away, Nezuko spoke up.

.

"You've seen my brother?! Please tell me where he his? Is he alright?!" Nezuko pleaded for an answer.

"Your brother protected me. But he is not the same man you think he is. He was turned into a demon." And with that Giyuu disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"He…Nii-chan was turned into a demon?" Nezuko repeated even after the man had disappeared.

.

_**One Hour Later…**_

.

After sulking long enough, Nezuko rose to her feet and began digging small holes in front of her house. Then placing 6 stones in each hole she made, Nezuko made a quick prayer and entered her house, her large quiet house.

Seeing no sign of forced entry, Nezuko knew deep down that her family had no chance at running away. But what surprised her was the fact that there was no blood in sight, only messed up futons. Grabbing the unnecessary futons, Nezuko began to fold them and opened the closet where they belonged and one by one placed each and single one in. Going through her provisions, that were in the cupboard, Nezuko noticed enough for her to last until the end of winter, as long as she rationed.

.

"There is no way I can go the Mt. Sagiri the way I am now. In fact, even if I get there, will this Sakonji Urokodaki even listen to someone like me?" As Nezuko spoke to herself, she grabbed some vegetables and rice and began to cook.

.

After cooking, she went to the back of the house to count the amount of firewood she had. After checking the firewood, Nezuko went back inside after collecting a few for a necessary fire to fight the cold that began to invade her home. She continued this process for about a week, without ever remembering the events that had occurred at her house. But then as she began to run out of firewood, Nezuko realized something.

.

"Where's the ax? I can't cut wood without the ax. I think it be best if I went down to the village and ask someone for an ax I can borrow." And with that Nezuko, once again placed a coat over herself and left her house once more.

.

As she left her house, Nezuko continued to look around and back at her house even as it went out of sight. As she passed Saburo's house, Nezuko noticed the old man himself standing in the middle of the path that lead to the village.

.

"Uncle Saburo?" Nezuko questioned the man's actions.

"I heard from the Demon Slayer that passed through here a while back that your entire family perished. If you want, you could live here with me." Saburo gestured as he extended his hand out and pointed it at his house, only to get a surprised looking coming from Nezuko.

"I appreciate your concern. But I'm fine." Nezuko tried to give the happiest smile she could. "But I rather live in the house close to my family. After all, this is all I can do at the moment."

"Is that so? Well I'm come by as often as I can, so you don't feel lonely." Saburo replied.

"That is very much appreciated. I'll be looking forward to your arrivals." Nezuko answered as she began to walk away.

"Why are you heading to the village?" Saburo asked.

"I need an ax, and since I know you only have one, I thought about asking the villagers if they have any spares. After all, I need the money." Nezuko spoke over shoulder not once looking at Saburo in his eyes. And with that, Nezuko walked away.

.

_**At the village…**_

.

As Nezuko walked around, she went to every house and asked if anyone had a spare ax. With no luck whatsoever due to some of the villagers not being home and some saying they didn't have an ax, Nezuko returned to her house ax-less. But upon her arrival she noticed several people from the village standing in front of her house. Confused by the sudden appearance of so many people, Nezuko walked up.

.

"Is something the matter?" Nezuko asked as she walked up behind someone.

"Oh, I heard the Kamado family all perished due to a bear not being able to sleep during the winter." One of the villagers answered as he continued to wait for his turn to pray for the fallen family.

"A bear, huh?" Nezuko answered. "But, I'm still alive." Nezuko pointed to herself.

"Huh?" The man Nezuko spoke to turned around to see Nezuko's face. "Ne-ne-ne…"

"Ne?" Nezuko repeated.

"Nezuko! You're alive!" The man yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What? Nezuko's alive?" One villager asked.

"She is? Let me see her!" Yelled another.

.

As the commotion of the villagers' noise began flooding Nezuko's ears, that said girl couldn't help but laugh. As the villagers saw the girl laugh, they began to join in. Wiping her eyes of the tears that began to flow, Nezuko walked through to her house and asked other to join her in the back, as she noticed a ton of offering placed before her family's grave.

Pulling up table and some just placing sheets on the ground after moving the snow away, they began to pray and have a feast in memory of everyone within the Kamado family. Enjoying the company, Nezuko couldn't help but smile, but the memories of her family leaving her, still pained her. But she didn't let that stop her.

As Nezuko looked up towards the sky, she began to look forward onto the new days ahead.

.

_**Within the Infinite Fortress…**_

.

Bleeding from his hand, ribs, legs, feet, arms, and mouth, Tanjiro Kamado hung from wire upside-down as the life in his eyes seemed to fade ever so slowly. But as the wire began to tighten and dig into his skin, Tanjiro yelled.

.

"Your so annoying. I wouldn't even be doing this if 'He' didn't ask me too." A demon with milky white skin and red dots all over his face spoke as he looked at Tanjiro with disgust. "I can't believe a human took that man's interest."

"It's because of who his is related to, young Rui." A woman with icy pale skin and a blue kimono with snow patterns just dotted across walked up ever so causally.

"What do you mean?" Rui, the demon holding Tanjiro up in the air, asked.

"This boy is related to the man who nearly killed that man some 1000 years ago. If we can get him to lose his mind and spirit, it will be easy for us to use his strength in the upcoming battles." The woman answered.

"Is that so? Well, then I guess that means I can dig in further, right?" Rui asked.

"Yes, but make sure not to kill him." The woman said with a jokingly smile, as she began to skip away.

"Yes, ma'am." Then pulling on the wires that extended from his hand, the wires began to dig into Tanjiro's skin as he began to yell with what strength he had left in his body. "That's right, I'm doing this for that man. If I can make that man happy, then I'll be able to get stronger. Now, be sure you stay alive, otherwise it's my head."

.

Even as the wires pierce into Tanjiro's skin, Tanjiro continued to hold on for a long as he could. In his mind, he remembered the woman who had helped him protect his family but was later set unconscious from a mysterious figure and thus does not remember what happened to his family, only knowing that his sister his alive.

.

"_Must…keep my promise. I-I can't forget, no matter what!_" And then Tanjiro's world became dark once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At the Kamado House…**_

.

Lifting the ax high into the air, Nezuko swung down and began to chop several pieces of wood. It had been nearly 2 months since her family left her life, but with the help from the village, as well as Saburo, Nezuko began to heal.

Sweating up a storm from doing something she wasn't really used to, Nezuko looked at the wood that was just cut, and was satisfied with the result. Grabbing a couple, Nezuko placed it in the fireplace that burned at a low temperature and placed several wood pieces in, and at the same time, removed the ones she had placed in a few days earlier. After having a good amount of char, Nezuko placed the finished wood charcoal in the basket and took off to the village.

Even in February, the weather was still cold, and she was still trying to find ways to provide for herself. Since Nezuko didn't want to keep relying on the assists of those around her and just become a burden, Nezuko took it upon herself to take odd jobs such as remaking paper umbrellas, sewing, and making hair accessories, and even helping fix houses in the village. And besides having all the time in the world for herself, she began to teach herself the Hinokami Kagura. Nezuko wanted a way to remember her family better, and by doing the Kagura Dance, she thought it was best she learned it. Afterall, she had seen her father do it countless times, so she just took what she remembered and took her brother's teaching on the breathing technique necessary to do it. She knew it would be difficult, but in the end she continued to push forward.

.

_**At the village…**_

.

Going around and asking if anyone needed coal, many villagers rushed out and began to grab as much as they can. Giving out the coal, Nezuko smiled at the help the village was giving her. And in turn, the village was happy to see Nezuko smiling more genuinely. After two hours of walking around and assisting wherever she could, Nezuko made her way back up the mountain. As she passed Old Man Saburo's, she waved at him before continuing forward.

As she arrived back to her house, she saw someone standing in front of her house. Unsure of who it was, Nezuko slowly approached. As her feet dug into the still snow covered ground, the figure turned around to show a red tengu mask covering his face. Then without warning, the man spoke.

.

"Nezuko Kamado?" The man asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Nezuko asked.

"My name is Sakonji Urokodaki." Urokodaki introduced himself, causing Nezuko to stop where she stood.

"Sakonji Urokodaki?" Nezuko repeated the man's name.

.

_**Several minutes later…**_

.

"I appreciate that Mr. Tomioka is still worried for my sake, but there was no reason for you come." Nezuko spoke as she brought the man into her house. "Afterall, I had no intention to go to Mt. Sagiri in the first place." As Nezuko finished speaking, she placed a cup of tea in front of the man before walking back into the kitchen.

"Is that so?" Urokodaki answered.

"So, I'm sorry you had to make the long journey from Mt. Sagiri. It must have been tiring. If you'd like, you may stay here until the snow thaws." Nezuko offered to the man she met.

"I thank you for your concern, but I came here of my own accord." Urokodaki answered. "Tomioka believes that you are currently with me, training to become a swordswoman."

"Is that so?" Nezuko replied as she looked away, with a sad look in her eyes. "Then if it's possible, can you send him a letter stating that I had no intentions of becoming a swordswoman?"

"Before I do, I wish to ask something?" Urokodaki questioned as he looked at Nezuko through his tengu mask. "Why didn't you come?"

.

Not really surprised by the question, Nezuko pushed back her hair behind her right ear, revealing the Hanafuda earrings Tanjiro used to wear.

.

"Because if I went, I'd only be a failure. I mean, I'm not that strong and to top it off, I don't know the first thing about a sword." Nezuko answered honestly.

"Aren't you just making excuses?" Urokodaki jumped in without so much as waiting for an opening to state his opinion.

"Excuses? I'm sorry, but not every person wants to become these 'Demon Slayer' just to avenge their family. Some just want to live a normal life." Nezuko pushed back at Urokodaki's sudden remark.

"Is that so?" And thus, Urokodaki rose to his feet.

"Leaving already?" Nezuko asked.

"If you don't wish be a demon slayer, then there is nothing for me here." Urokodaki stated.

"Well, I'm sorry we couldn't see eye to eye. Besides for a moment, I thought you were a man named Joichirou." Nezuko spoke a name, which caused Urokodaki to turn around a face the young girl.

"Where did you hear that name?" Urokodaki asked.

"Hmm? Joichirou? Isn't it a common name?" Nezuko asked.

"No, it's not." Now thinking, Urokodaki fully turned back. "I guess I will stay until the snow begins to thaw."

"Is that so? Thank you for changing your mind." Nezuko answered with a smile.

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

As Urokodaki rose from the futon he was given, he never knew he could sleep so peacefully in a new house that wasn't his. But as he looked around, he noticed that the young girl was nowhere to be seen.

Rising from the futon, he walked outside. As he took a deep breath in, he smelled Nezuko's scent strongly. As he began to follow it, he noticed the young girl dancing around in a way he has never seen. Swinging the ax she held in hand up, and around. Skipping two steps forward as she swung the ax in a circle twice as well, before twirling it from the front to the back of her head. Then throwing her arms in opposite directions, before twirling around herself, and kicking her feet in the air. Directing her arms to her left, then almost as if she was blocking a weapon, she brought the ax down, along with her arm. She repeated the process until she finished the last movement as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

As it did, Nezuko breathed in, before collapsing to the ground. Seeing this, Urokodaki began to walk forward. Looking up, Nezuko noticed the old man and spoke.

.

"How long were you watching?" Nezuko asked.

"For about a minute." Urokodaki answered.

"This is my family's kagura dance. We do it every year from the time the last sunset of the old year, to the first sunrise of the new year." Nezuko answered. "Since I am the last Kamado, it is my duty to uphold such traditions."

"_Now, I see as to why she was so adamant on not becoming a demon slayer._" Urokodaki thought to himself. "_She is not worried for her life, but instead worried for the life of her family's legacy. While I don't know the importance of this Kagura Dance, seeing her dance it will all her might despite not being able to admit she is afraid of dying is the strength only she possesses._"

.

_**Inside the Infinite Fortress…**_

.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tanjiro felt himself changing day by day. Even though he still hung by wires, he no longer felt the pain of the wires digging into him, he no longer cared for the blood he smelled emanating from the dead bodies of humans the ice woman continued to bring 'in case he was hungry.' His breathing was shallow, his vision was blurry, but he wouldn't die. But he knew exactly what was coming.

.

"_Tanjiro._" A menacing voice spoke in his head, causing Tanjiro's breathing to shake violently. "_You know I'm only trying to help you. Afterall, your family is safe and alive because of your efforts._" Tanjiro didn't have the strength to tell the voice that it was wrong, even when he wanted to. This sort of talk had been going on for nearly 2 months, and every day he felt himself slowly losing his will to even fight back. "_Tanjiro, you know I mean well. I only wish to help._" As Tanjiro just hung from the wires, the voice continued to speak. "_Your strength is on another level from my other Moons. If you help me, I can assure you that your family will survive. All you have to do is do what I say, understood?_"

"How-how can-can- how can I help?" Tanjiro answered in a defeated tone, to which the man appeared before him in a fancy black suit and a white hat.

"Simple, kill every demon slayer you find. Kill any demon who will stand in my way. Do whatever it is you want. Eat, kill, the likes. But in the end, you will listen to my orders. Afterall…" Kibutsuji whispered into Tanjiro's ear. "It's for your family's sake."

"It's for my family's sake. My family will live because I fight for you, Kibutsuji." Tanjiro repeated the words he heard and continued to repeat them.

.

As Kibutsuji noticed, he began to realize that waiting for a whole two months was worth it. As he noticed the mark on Tanjiro's left side begin to burst and expand into flames that extended just past his left eye, went far past his chin and began to wrap around his body. His eyes also faded into a darker red than they already were. Seeing this Kibutsuji smiled.

.

"I welcome you to my Moon's, Tanjiro." As Tanjiro opened his eyes, the insignia of the number 2 were etched into both is eyes. "I have a feeling you are going to do very well."

"Yes, Master Kibutsuji." Tanjiro answered.

.

_**Back at the Kamado House…**_

.

Once again waking up with in a rush, Nezuko began to breath heavily. The sudden changed in breathing, caused Urokodaki to wake up as well. As Nezuko tried to get her breathing under control, Urokodaki spoke.

.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Kamado?" The old man asked.

"No, nothing really." Nezuko answered honestly. "Just had a nightmare that's all. I'll go back to sleep right now."

"Is that so?" After that, Urokodaki said nothing more.

.

Calming her breathing down significantly was something of a ritual for Nezuko. She didn't know why, but every time she did she felt her body change significantly. The changes were small, but she felt them in her everyday life. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but these changes felt warm in some way. It felt wonderful, it felt calming. And every time these changes came, Nezuko accepted them wholeheartedly.

As she turned in once again, she fell to sleep instantly. Ensuring that she was asleep, Urokodaki began to write a letter, its recipient, unknown. But as he finished, something began to peck at the door. As Urokodaki opened the door, a crow jumped in and waited for the old man to move.

Grabbing the crow, Urokodaki rolled the letter, placed it in a scroll compartment and sent the bird on its way. As the old man saw the bird fly away, Urokodaki entered the house once more and slept the night off.

.

_**1 Month Later…**_

.

As the day was coming to an end, and the snow had finally begun to thaw, Nezuko began placing up strings of bells. As Urokodaki watched from the open door in the back of the house, he looked curious as to why the young girl goes through such trouble. Feeling his eyes on her back, Nezuko answered the question on Urokodaki's mind.

.

"I do it to ensure that no wild animal will make it to the house. My late father used to do it and ever since he did, no animals ever did." Nezuko answered, catching Urokodaki off guard. "Did I answer your question?" Nezuko asked with a smile. But all Urokodaki did was nod.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

Silently getting out of bed, Nezuko began to put on a coat. Even though it was April, the nights were just as cold as January's. Then as she opened her front door slightly, Nezuko grabbed the ax that sat next to it and left the comfort of the house. Getting up after she left, Urokodaki was quick to follow.

As snow still covered the April morning, Nezuko treaded forward, at least until she made it to her stringed gate. With Urokodaki at her tail, he noticed her stopping just before the bells and noticed a bear up from the winter. Even though the old man was surprised at the fact that Nezuko stood before the bear without fear, he was more surprised at the fact that she even heard the bear, as it didn't make a sound, nor was it even remotely close to the stringed fence.

As Urokodaki watched in the shadows, for the first time he was scared. He didn't know how this battle will end. He wanted to just jump in front of the young girl who had been taking care of him for the past three months, and take out the bear, but his body wouldn't move. For the first time, his body wouldn't move, so all he did was watch.

.

"You…" Urokodaki heard Nezuko spoke in a whisper, just loud enough for both the bear and the old man to hear. "Take one more step and I won't hesitate to kill you. This is my family's home, and I won't let you dirty it with your presence."

.

As the bear then stood on its hind legs, it stood a few feet taller than Nezuko, making the young girl look like an ant to the beast. As it roared, Nezuko wrapped her arms around her neck and began to breath. As she began to Urokodaki began to smell the hatred the young girl held back seep through the cracks of a wall of ice she had created. But as soon as he smelled it, the scent of anger disappeared.

The bear, without waiting, brought down its large paw, only for it stop. The next thing Urokodaki saw was Nezuko spinning on one foot, like a ballerina finishing a dance. As her arms were extended outwards, she continued to spin, until her back was facing the beast. As Nezuko placed her arms down, the bear fell backwards towards the ground. As it did, the shaking it caused was enough for the bells to begin jingling.

.

"You saw, didn't you?" Nezuko asked as she opened her eyes and walked away from the gate she created.

"How…how did you…" But Urokodaki was interrupted by Nezuko.

"Don't you dare speak of what you saw here to anyone, please?" Nezuko asked as she walked away.

"_Nezuko Kamado is a stranger girl. All she does is smile. Even when she is angry, she smiles. Even when she is scared, she smiles. When she begins to cry, she hides it behind a smile. No matter the emotion, she just smiles. Her strength is beyond human. I now know the importance of her family's Kagura Dance. It isn't just something that they do as a ritual, they do it to protect the ones closes to them. Protect others from the dangers of the world._"

.

As a group of about 10 people circled around a young girl with white hair, and wearing a dark blue kimono decorated with purple flowers read a letter written by Urokodaki. As the group listened, the girl continued.

.

"_For the three months I have been with her, I have seen her daily life. It's not something to boast about, nor is it something to remember. But the changes she shows, is something no one can ignore. From the time I met her, she showed herself to be this frail, weak, scared girl who couldn't do anything without the assistance from others. But now, 3 months later, it's as if the woman before me had completely erased the girl that I had met. If I were to place her against the new Pillars of the Demon Slayer Corp, if she wanted to, she could defeat up to 3 at once, and still not break a sweat._"

.

Hearing a former Water Pillar himself say that, caused the group to whisper among themselves. All but one. As he sat with his katana on his legs, he began to grit his teeth. He knew Nezuko Kamado, or at least he thought so. But instead of stating his own opinion, the slayer kept his mouth shut. And thus, the girl continued.

.

"_My time with her is almost up. She had offered me to stay with her until the snow thaws and that day is fast approaching. I have learned so much from her, even when she didn't physically teach anything to me. There is also one thing that has stuck to my mind, and is the reason why I stayed with her, she mentioned the name 'Joichirou.' I am still unsure if she is referring to Joichirou Nakamura, but that is the only name I could think of in that moment._

_Best regards, Sakonji Urokodaki._"

.

As the girl finished reading the letter, she turned her attention towards the man that sat in the center of the group. As he smiled sweetly, he spoke.

.

"I guess I have to meet this Nezuko Kamado." Was all he said causing everyone to protest against it. But even as they did, all the man did was place his index finger above his mouth and everyone silenced themselves. "I know you all mean well, but for each and every one of you, I have shown myself to you. So, what is to say that I cannot do the same to Ms. Kamado?"

"Well, it's simple. He brother is a demon and has killed over 40 slayers within the past month!" A man with white hair and green eyes, and several scars over his body yelled furiously. "If we're bringing her into the Corp, it will only be for her to find her brother and kill him!"

"Sanemi." The master spoke. "I do understand your feelings, but we mustn't rush in. Besides out of the 50 slayers, only 10 were injured. And if they're words hold true, then the demon known as Tanjiro is an Upper Moon, and a powerful one at that."

"But he has never faced a Pillar. Come one, just two of us should be enough to defeat him!" Sanemi yelled.

"Sanemi, calm down and listen to the Master." A man with grayish-red hair spoke as he placed down a gourd he drank from. "Besides, I've seen the demon myself. You don't stand a chance. Hell, even I had to put everything I had just to keep my distance from him."

"Huh?" A young girl with pink hair that faded to green at the ends spoke. "Even you had trouble, Sensei?" The man nodded as his reply before going back to drinking from the gourd.

"So, there you have it. Our only option is to talk and bring Nezuko Kamado to our side. And if she were to give us conditions to follow in order for her to join, then we will follow and accept them." The master spoke as he then asked everyone but one slayer and the man with red hair to leave.

.

"What is it, Kagaya?" The man spoke.

"Joichirou, I understand your upset. But please keep your drinking to a minimum. I mean after all, Ozaki was one of the 10 survivors, no?" Kagaya Ubayashiki asked.

"I know." Joichirou Nakamura answered. "But I can't help but feel responsible for what occurred."

"I understand, but meeting Nezuko Kamado is our only option at the moment." Kagaya answered. "That is why I asked both you and Giyuu to stay with me. I am going to meet with her and need your guidance to take me to her as fast as possible."

"Yes, sir." Both Giyuu Tomioka and Joichirou answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 Weeks Later…**_

.

As Nezuko opened the front door to her house, there she saw three people. Joichirou, Giyuu Tomioka, Kagaya Ubayashiki. But even before Kagaya had a chance to speak, Nezuko slammed the door closed and locked it from the inside. Stunned by the sound of the door closing, Kagaya turned toward Joichirou.

.

"Am I to assume she just closed the door on me?" Kagaya asked with a stunned smile on his face.

"Yes, sir. She did." Joichirou answered.

"I expected this." Giyuu answered.

"Expected what, Giyuu?" Kagaya asked as he directed his attention to Giyuu.

"When I first met her, I never felt her battle spirit. She had no intention of listening to what I said, even when I directed her to Master Urokodaki." Giyuu answered.

"Is that so?" Kagaya replied. "Joichirou, would you mind guiding me around the house?"

"Of course." Placing his hand on Kagaya's shoulder, Joichirou began to walk around the house.

.

As they made it around the house, the first thing Joichirou saw was Nezuko doing ordinary task. Fanning the white sheet, she held in her hand before sliding it over a pole and hanging the pole up and allowing the wind to finish the drying. Hearing footsteps approach, Nezuko sighed and tried her best to ignore the men who stood just a few feet away from her.

Grabbing the basket full of clean sheets, Nezuko lifted it up and began to walk around the house, towards the men. Hearing her footsteps, Kagaya began to speak.

.

"Ms. Kama…" But he stopped himself as Nezuko just walked passed him without so much as giving him a chance to speak. "She really doesn't want to listen, huh?"

"Should I bring her here?" Joichirou asked.

"No, we have to get her stay of her own accord. Otherwise, we will strain the relationship we have with her." Kagaya answered.

.

_**Several Hours Later…**_

.

As the group of men continued to follow Nezuko around her house, Nezuko, not being able to handle it, sighed in defeat and opened her front door and left it open. Seeing the door open, Joichirou guided Kagaya in, and with Giyuu being the last in, closed the door behind him.

.

"Thank you for accepting us in, Ms. Kamado." Kagaya politely thanked Nezuko.

"I only let you in, because it would kill me if you had to spend the night outside. So, after the sun rises, I expect you out of my house." Nezuko answered. "I have no intention of joining the Demon Slayer Corp." Making her stance known, Nezuko walked up and into the kitchen and began cooking dinner.

"It's probably no use." Giyuu answered after not speaking for the entirety of the time following Nezuko around. "We should give up."

"No. I will stay. If you two wish to leave, then do so." Kagaya replied.

"We won't leave without you." Joichirou answered.

"But, if we don't have her with us, the Corp is a good as dead." Kagaya spoke. "Ms. Kamado, what should I do in order for you to listen to what I say?" Silence filled the room, as the sound of a knife cutting vegetables stopped, Nezuko returned to the main room.

"Sleep outside for 7 days. If you manage to last that long, I'll be willing to listen to whatever it is you have to say." Nezuko answered, catching everyone by surprise.

"You can't be serious. The Master is weak and frail. Having him sleep outside would be suicide for him." Joichirou tagged in.

"I'm serious. If he truly is what he says he is, then doing something like this, similar to his slayers, is a master I can follow." Nezuko answered. "My father was weak and frail as him, but he still moved around. What's to say that the man before me can't?" And with that, Nezuko returned to the kitchen and continued to chop the vegetables.

"She can't be serious? Having you do something so dangerous. Let's just forget about it and leave." As Joichirou began to stand, he grabbed Kagaya's arm, only to then feel resistance as he pulled. "Kagaya?"

"If we leave now, we destroy any chance of stopping the demon Tanjiro. We can't leave, not without her." Kagaya spoke.

"But she is giving you an impossible task." Joichirou responded.

"It is only impossible, because you see it as impossible, old friend. As the leader of the Demon Slayer Corp, this is a task for me to complete. You both are free to leave at any point." Kayaga told the two slayers off, but none of them moved from where they were. "When do I start?" Kagaya asked as he heard Nezuko's footsteps come back into the room.

"After you finish eating." Was all Nezuko said before placing trays in front of the three men before placing one in front of her and eating herself. "Go on. Eat."

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

As the sun began to rise on the new day, Nezuko woke up and saw herself in the large house. Thinking that the men from the Demon Slayer Corp left because of her outrageous trial caused a small smile on her face, and thus began the day as always. As she opened the large doors to the back of the house, Nezuko went about her day without a care in the world.

Everything was normal. At least until noon arrived. As Nezuko made her way down to sell some things she had sewn for the summer, what she saw before her was a large group surrounding something they had never seen. Walking up with curiosity on her mind, Nezuko tried to see past the group, but was unable to.

.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Nezuko asked.

"Oh, Nezuko. Well, there is a weird group of men telling stories that began to interest children, and thus the parents were scared as to what happened to their children, only to see them seated before a man who seems to have some type of disease on his face telling them stories." Hearing the description coming from the villager, caused Nezuko to push her way through only to see the men she didn't want to.

"And thus, the fairy of summer took the old man up towards the Heaven's to rest his head for all the hard work he had done." As Kagaya finished the story, the children began to ask for more stories, as Joichirou began to smile with embarrassment as two children began to try and sit on his shoulders, while Giyuu tried his best to avoid eye contact with the childrens star-like gazes.

.

Not liking what she saw, Nezuko turned around and tried to walk away, only to be called out.

.

"Nezuko, is that you?" Kagaya called out, but Nezuko ignored. "Are you really going to ignore your elder?"

"I never once thought of you as my elder. In fact, your just a bunch of random men who just appeared at my house for no reason." And with that Nezuko walked away, with a couple of villagers following her.

.

_**2 Hours Later…**_

.

Returning to her house, Nezuko once again sold most of her supplies for her living expense. Just enough for her live for at least one month on her own. At least that is how it was supposed to be, if not for three men to continuously return to her house. As she continued to bottle her anger, Nezuko put up with them always being in front of her house, and not being there in the morning. But before the last day of the trial she had given Kagaya, Nezuko reached her limit.

Kneeling on the ground on all four, Nezuko placed herself in front of Kagaya, and spoke with a defeated tone.

.

"You...win." Nezuko stated. "I'll…listen to whatever it is you want."

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I too was impressed at the fact that I could survive in such a village where some things were scarce." Kagaya spoke as he smiled.

.

_**Inside the Kamado House…**_

.

Sitting uncomfortably away from the gazes of the slayers, as well as the master of the Corp, Nezuko began to shuffle her legs. At least, until Kagaya spoke up.

.

"I'll get straight to the point. Nezuko Kamado, will you join the Demon Slayer Corp?" Kagaya asked, only to receive a sigh indicating that Nezuko knew where the conversation will go.

"I won't." Nezuko answered.

"May I have a reason?" Kagaya questioned.

"Becoming a demon slayer, or whatever you call it, means you have to kill demons. That includes family members who were turned into one. And if my brother is a demon, then even more reason for me no to go." Nezuko stated.

"So, your saying that if you become a demon slayer you will have no choice but to kill your brother?" Kagaya repeated what Nezuko had stated.

"Correct." Nezuko answered.

"Then I guess I can make exception when if comes to you." Kagaya stated when placed his hand together. "If you were to ever come across your brother, you won't have to kill him."

"Not just that." Nezuko interrupted Kagaya. "I also believe you will use me to guide your slayer to my brother and have them kill him."

"Then, what do you want?" Kagaya asked, only for Nezuko to lift up 3 fingers.

"I want 3 things. If you follow and accept these 3 conditions, I'll join." Nezuko stated, showing her stance on the subject.

"Very well. State them." Kagaya answered, shocking both Giyuu and Joichirou.

.

_**Several Days Later…**_

.

As Kagaya, Joichirou and Giyuu all walked back to the Demon Slayer Headquarters, they began to remember Nezuko's conditions to joining.

.

"Still, who knew she wanted to find her brother? Judging by her attitude, I thought she would've given up on him, but I guess I was wrong." Joichirou spoke.

"So, did I. I expected her conditions to be different. But in the end they were all about her brother." Kagaya responded.

.

"_My first condition is this: No harm will come to my brother. If he is alive, and still has a sliver of humanity within him, we should try and preserve it, despite what other might say. Second, find a cure to turn my brother back to human, if it is at all possible. And third, if my brother ends up gaining his humanity back or at least keeps his human mind, I'm taking him and leaving the Corp._"

.

"Her conditions are simple and driven by her love for her only surviving family member. Having an honest heart such as that made it difficult for me to decline her conditions." Kagaya spoke, as they began to arrive at the Demon Slayer Headquarters.

.

As they began their approach, a girl with pink hair that faded to green at the ends came rushing towards the trio. Seeing her, Joichirou spoke up.

.

"Kanroji, why are you out of breath?" Joichirou asked, only to get a sick feeling in his stomach when Mitsuri Kanroji mentioned a name they didn't want to hear.

"Sanemi!" Kanroji yelled through her gasps. "Sanemi…went to kill the demon Tanjiro!" Without missing a beat, Kagaya looked towards Giyuu.

"Giyuu take Kanroji with you and go and bring back Sanemi. Him alone will not be enough to defeat Upper Moon 2." Kagaya ordered.

"Yes, sir. Kanroji." Giyuu without wasting a moment, began to run off, with Kanroji right at his tail. As both Giyuu and Kanroji began their departure, Giyuu spoke. "Why did Sanemi go against the Master's orders?"

"I really didn't hear much, but apparently Sanemi's little brother was sent on a mission in Tokyo and came across the demon Tanjiro. And they began to duke it out, like wam! And Thunk! And Bam!" As Kanroji began to make unnecessary remarks and sound effects, she continued with her long story. "Then Tanjiro went…"

"Simple sentence, Kanroji! What happened?!" Giyuu yelled.

"Oh right!" Being brough back to reality, Kanroji continued speaking. "Sanemi's brother was gravely injured, and when Sanemi heard this he just snapped and ran off! I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen! He wouldn't listen to anyone!"

.

_**Later that night, just outside the city of Asakusa, Tokyo…**_

.

Breathing hard and heavy, Sanemi Shinazugawa, held his blade out and pointed it directly at Tanjiro, who at this point began to breath the Hinokami Kagura breathing. Seeing his use of such a breath pissed Sanemi, and without thinking rushed forward.

.

"Die you piece of…" But Sanemi couldn't react in time, as he felt his arm that held his blade fly off. "AHHH!" Sanemi yelled as he noticed his right arm detached from his body. As he began to hold where his arm used to be, he looked back to noticed Tanjiro holding his blade. "Give that back!"

"No, I'm going to keep it." Tanjiro said as he began to twirl the blade around. "Now, it's time for you to die. For the sake of my family." Getting into a stance, Tanjiro once again began to breath. "Hinokami Kagura 3rd Style, Scorching Crimson Mirror." As Sanemi began to see two horizontal flaming slashes headed his way, he closed his eyes and prepared for his demise, only to be proven wrong when the sound of blades began to cross.

.

Looking forward, Sanemi noticed Giyuu standing before him.

.

"I won't let you harm my comrade." Giyuu spoke to Tanjiro.

"Very well. Then protect him." Disappearing from sight, Giyuu began to look around, then moving himself, began to cross swords once more.

.

Left, blocking down. Right, blocking up. The movement were so erratic, it was no wonder the demon known as Tanjiro was able to beat so many slayers at once. But Giyuu was not one to give up. As his sword continued to clash with Tanjiro's, Giyuu tried his best to keep the demon occupied while his other comrade carried Sanemi out.

As Kanroji looked on towards the battlefield, she knew what her mission was and proceeded to finish it.

.

"_Damn it._" Giyuu thought to himself. "_It's taking everything I have just to keep this guy at bay. If only…_" But in that moment, out of the corner of his eye, Giyuu noticed a something shining. Then in a split second, Tanjiro backed up and placed a considerable distance between him and his opponents. "Kanroji." Giyuu spoke as he saw the busty girl in front of him.

"Sorry it took me so long." Kanroji spoke as she held her whip-like sword. "Shall we get going? Or do you want to stay and fight?"

.

Without even hesitating, the two rushed off at a high speed before Tanjiro could even react. After seeing them rush off, Tanjiro sighed and walked away.

Looking behind them ever so often, Kanroji and Giyuu never noticed Tanjiro behind them or anywhere near them. Seeing as the coast was clear, the two of them began to slow down. Then as they stopped, Kanroji fell to her knees, but not before Giyuu caught her.

.

"Are you alright?" Giyuu asked as he set the girl down.

"I'll…I'll be fine." Kanroji answered. "That was scary."

"I'll say. What about Sanemi?" Giyuu asked, only to see Kanroji jump from the question.

"The Kakushi said that he'll live, but he may never be able to hold a sword again." Kanroji stated as she looked Giyuu in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**In the Kamado House…**_

.

As Nezuko began to pack her clothes in a travel bag, she looked around her house once more. A place filled with memories of her family and the families before her. Every Kamado generation lived within this house, and she will be the first to abandon it for the time being.

Closing her eyes, Nezuko sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, opening her eyes Nezuko began to place everything away. One after another, she placed utensils away, plates, pots, and lastly her futon. As she placed everything away, she was about to close the door to the closet when her futon slipped out. Seeing this, she picked up her futon, folded it once more, and placed it back, only to feel something push up against it. Stunned by this, she placed her futon down onto the ground and checked to see what was out of place, but due to her short nature, she couldn't see what it was.

Grabbing a box, Nezuko placed it down before the closet and looked inside to see a long, thin box of sorts. Curious as to what this was, Nezuko pulled it out. Placing it down, Nezuko once again, grabbed her futon and placed it in without much resistance. Closing the door to the closet, she picked up the long box, and walked towards the living room with it in hand. Seeing how dusty it was, Nezuko blew upon it, only to receive a huge blast of dust. Coughing and fanning the excess dust away from her face, she saw faded writing but couldn't make it out. Curious about the content inside the box, she opened to see a rusted handle, and its rusted sheath. The blade sat comfortably within the box, that it astounded her to see something like a samurai sword in her house.

Lifting it out of the box, Nezuko felt its weight. It was heavy, but warm. Grabbing the handle and the sheath, Nezuko slowly pulled the blade out of its cover, to show a reflective, shining blade. Slowly placing the sheath down, Nezuko inspected the blade. Then pointing it up, she placed her second hand just bottom of her right, to hold it upright. Even with very little light entering, the blade itself shone brighter than the reflection of the water. It was soothing, and peaceful. Like the waxing of the full moon during its phases. Smiling sweetly at the sight, Nezuko placed the sword back in its sheath and placed the blade back in the box and closed it before wrapping it on her back.

.

_**After closing her house…**_

.

Nezuko began to leave the comfort and security of her home for the first time. Unconsciously, she continued to look back as the house began to decrease in size as she placed a great distance between her and it, until it was out of sight forever. Sighing, the young girl continued forward without ever looking back.

As she passed Old Man Saburo's house, she gave him one finally farewell before leaving completely.

.

"Can I ask that you watch the house until my return?" Nezuko asked as she handed him the key to her house. "Just go in and dust it out ever so often, please?"

"Of course. It's the least this old man can do, Nezuko." Saburo smiled sadly as he looked at the young girl. "Go bring him back. That idiot brother of yours." He said as he completely wiped away the sadness from his face and replaced with a face of conviction, to which Nezuko responded to with the same expression.

"That's what I planned from the beginning." Then running off, she turned around once more and waved frivolously. "I'll be back before you know it!" Nezuko yelled as she began to run off.

"That girl." Saburo spoke to himself as he watched Nezuko run off without hesitation. Then as she left, he turned around towards the shadows of his house. "If I recall correctly, you could walk in the sun, no?"

.

As a figure emerged from the shadow, she wore a full black based kimono with cherry blossom patterns to it right. As she smiled, the woman answered.

.

"I can, only because the history changed." The woman answered.

"Then is there any chance she'll succeed?" Saburo asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that every demon Kitbusuji created are the only one's affected by this sudden time loop." The woman answered Saburo's question. "That's if they allow it to. I hope that answers your question."

"Slightly." Saburo answered as he looked off into the distance. "Good luck, Lily. May you successfully defeat a man who doesn't know of your existence."

"And thank you for taking on the task that was meant for me." Then without warning, the demon Lily disappeared without a trace.

"Yes, the task to watch over the Kamado's was a task only for you." Saburo answered as he began his trek towards the Kamado's house.

.

_**Walking on a long barren path…**_

.

Nezuko began to look at a paper map that was dropped off to her by a crow, which she thought was somewhat weird, but in the end she had accepted it. As she began to wander around aimlessly, she saw many sights she never thought she'd see in her lifetime. As the day came to an end, as she passed a mother and her son, who began to jump a few steps at a time besides Nezuko.

.

"Where are you heading, young miss?" The woman asked as she noticed the luggage Nezuko carried.

"Oh, I'm visiting some family members in Tokyo." Nezuko answered.

"Tokyo?!" The woman answered shockingly. "But that's basically a 10 day trip from where we are. Tell you what, I can accommodate you for the night."

.

Not wanting to be rude, Nezuko accepted as she changed directions to the woman's house. As she entered, she noticed the house was small, but warm. Loving the atmosphere the house gave, made Nezuko smile with joy.

As the boy who was just jumping besides Nezuko just a few minutes prior saw Nezuko smile and spoke what was on his mind.

.

"You're really pretty." His sudden honesty caused Nezuko to blush profusely and hid her face behind the box that carried the sword.

"Hey." The mother spoke up after hearing her son talk. "I am completely sorry about that. My son tends to say what is on his mind, please forgive him."

"Oh, no worries." Nezuko embarrassingly answered from behind the box. "Back in my village, people kept calling me the 'Beauty of the Town,' so his words were something I was used to. But to hear someone else say it, well it's kind of embarrassing."

"Yes, well let me say sorry once more." The mother apologized while holding her son's head down.

"It's fine." As a sweet scent caught Nezuko's nose, she smelled the delicious scent more. "That smells good." Nezuko answered with an honest smile.

"It's just steams rice with a bit of smoked eel." The mother answered as she went back to the kitchen and brought three bowls on a tray. "Please eat up, and don't hesitate to ask for more."

"Thank you." Nezuko answered.

.

As the day came to an end, with the moon rising over the mountains, Nezuko looked at the changing sky without so much as making a sound. The wind gently caressing her in a lukewarm breeze, Nezuko didn't want this sweet moment to end.

.

_**One Week Later…**_

.

Just before the week ended, Nezuko sent a letter to the Demon Slayer Corp to inform them of where she was, then by the end of the week she received a response back, stating where she needed to go. Thanking the mother and her son for putting up with her for the week, Nezuko left with haste. Walking through the shadows of the trees around her, the warm rays of the sun shining through made her long journey feel short.

As she passed traveler after traveler, she began to noticed a bustling town up ahead. Going through her provisions, Nezuko realized she need to stock up on some snack for the trip. Asking around for the best places to go, a couple of people helped her out in finding the best places. And once again, before she realized it, the was coming to an end.

.

"It's already late. Well, this is bad." Nezuko spoke to herself as she began to think. "I guess I'll have to write again to tell them I'm going to be even later." As she sighed, she began to look around for an inn when she noticed two teens walking away, with their only light being a small lantern the boy held.

.

Surprised to see someone out and about this late at night, Nezuko rushed forward.

.

"Excuse me!" Nezuko called out, catching the boy and girl's attention. "I'm sorry if I'm a bother, but I'm new here and I just wanted to ask if there was an inn of some sorts.

"Oh, yes there is." The boy answered as he turned his back to the girl next to him. "If you just go down this path back to where you came and take a left, there's an inn to your right."

"Is that so?" Nezuko spoke as she looked in the direction the boy pointed in. "Thank you very much." But just before she left, she called out. "What's your name?!"

"It's Kazumi!" Kazumi yelled as he walked away with the girl next to him.

"I hope they get to live a long life together." As Nezuko began to walk away, she felt something whisk right by her. It didn't have an evil intent, but instead had the intent of protecting. Looking back, Nezuko spoke to herself. "Big Brother?"

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

Waking up in a new room she was not used to, Nezuko remembered where she was. She was in an inn in a town to the Northwest from where she came from. Opening the sliding window to her room, she took in a beautiful view of the morning town, but that moment was interrupted by a knock on her door.

.

"Yes?" Nezuko called out.

"Miss, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Would you like to have it here or in the dining hall?" A young voice spoke out.

"Oh, thank you. I'll have it in the dining hall." And with that the person who spoke left. "I best get going." Getting up and getting changed, Nezuko placed the box that held the sword in her futon and walked out of the room.

.

After having breakfast, Nezuko began to walk the town. Taking its sights in, and letting her curiosity take over. Later, as noon began to roll around, Nezuko began to hear the adults talk in a low whisper. Curious as to what they were talking about, she approached a store to make herself seem interested in its products.

.

"Can you believe it? Yet another young girl vanished without a trace." An older man spoke as he whispered to his companions that stood next to him.

"I know. Just when will it stop. I hope Satoko isn't next." An older woman spoke, only to be slapped lightly on the back.

"Don't go jinxing it. Do you want her to disappear?" A young man, who looked to be in his late 20s spoke.

"I'm sorry. But I'm just so worried. I mean look." The older woman spoke as she pointed as Nezuko who at this point bought a taiyaki, and took a big bite out of it, and smiled.

"Oh, she must not live here, so she must not know of the dangers." The older gentleman spoke in a sorrowful tone. "May the gods be with her." The man began to pray.

.

As Nezuko began to walk away, a woman in a black kimono hiding within the shadows of an alleyway not far from where Nezuko bought the taiyaki looked onward towards her and clicked her tongue.

.

"I guess I'm going to have to take that demon out. But with him roaming around, it's going to be difficult." Lily spoke to herself as she slipped back into the shadows.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

Looking off into the night sky, this night was going to be Nezuko's last night here in the town. Stretching her arms out, Nezuko began to close the sliding window only to hear something smack against it. Hearing the sound, Nezuko looked down to see something within the shadows.

Rushing down towards the front of the building, Nezuko ran pass the receptionist, who was dumbfounded by Nezuko's sudden burst, and followed after her. As the two came out, they noticed a girl in magenta and white patterned kimono unconscious against the wall of the alley. Seeing this, Nezuko didn't hesitate to run to her.

.

"Miss!" Nezuko called out, as she shook the unconscious woman. The placing her ear on her chest, she began to hear shallow breathing. "Call a doctor!" Nezuko yelled as she turned her attention to the receptionist who stood behind her.

"Oh, right." The woman answered after a few seconds a silence as she ran off to grab a doctor.

.

As Nezuko placed the woman down on her back, she opened her mouth, and shoved her fingers down her throat, only to feel an excess of water, and not enough air as the girl began to cough from the sudden object being placed deep down her throat. Pressing down on her chest, Nezuko tried to get the girl to cough up the water that sat in her lungs. And after a few minutes of CPR, the girl began to show signs of life once more as she began to cough up the water that sat in her throat.

.

"Oh, thank god." Nezuko spoke as she help the girl turn over, to assist her in getting rid of the remaining water. "Are you alright, miss?" Nezuko asked, only to get no response. Getting close, Nezuko heard the girl breathing, and thus showing she was still alive, just sleeping.

.

Carrying her in, Nezuko placed girl down in her futon and just watched her with the window against her back. As the receptionist came back with the doctor, Nezuko called to them, and explained the situation.

Taking it from there, the doctor examined her and said that girl will live, since with Nezuko's efforts, she didn't choke on the water that was in her lungs. Relieved by the words the doctor uttered, Nezuko offered to watch her until morning. Leaving the girl to her, Nezuko said her goodbyes to the two adults and began her watch on the girl.

.

_**As morning rose on the new day…**_

.

Nezuko woke up to see a confused girl staring right at her.

.

"Oh, you're awake? That's good." Nezuko spoke as she began to stretched to try and wake herself up. "Miss, are you alright? You had a ton of water in your lungs. You didn't try to drown yourself, did you?"

"Huh?" Was the girl's only response, but then finally remembering what had occurred she had begun to shake. "No, I…wasn't trying to…to drown myself." She responded. "A-a…a monster dragged me into this swamp and tried to eat me. But then this woman jumped in from where I was taken and fought the monster off. But that's all I remember." As Nezuko began to comfort her, the girl finally remembered something. "Where's Kazumi?! Is he alright? Please tell me he's safe?!"

"Kazumi? Oh, you're the girl he was with and the one who led me here." Nezuko finally remembered the girl clearly. "What's your name?"

"Satoko." She answered.

"Satoko. If anything, he's probably alright." Nezuko lied through her teeth, she knew that the monster Satoko described was a demon. And demons were ruthless, but in order to give some comfort, she lied straight to her face. "Come on let's go find him." Nezuko offered her hand as she helped Satoko to her feet. "If anything, he is probably at your house looking for you. Let's start there."

"Okay." Satoko answered in a worried tone.

.

After checking out of the inn, Nezuko followed Satoko to her house. It was a bit ways away from where Nezuko stayed but she continued to follow. Then about 5 minutes later, the two girls arrived at Satoko's house. During the time, they had begun to chat and just talk about random nonsense, but to Nezuko, it wasn't just random. It was the only way to keep Satoko from remembering the events of last night.

Walking into the estate, Satoko ran in with Nezuko waiting by the front entrance. After hearing a bit of rustling and yelling, a man, clearly in his late 30s, emerged from the house and thanked Nezuko for what she had done.

.

"Oh, please. There is no need to thank me. Anyone in my position would've done the same." Nezuko responded.

"But if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. If its money, I'll be willing to give you as much as you need." Looking over the man's shoulder, she noticed Kazumi embracing Satoko tightly, even when he had a bunch of bruises on his face.

"Then, can I have some travel expenses just enough to get to Tokyo." Nezuko answered. "I'll be sure to pay you back when I pass through here again."

"Of course. Oh, and don't worry about paying me back, my daughter's life is worth more than what you are asking for." The man answered as he rushed back inside and brought back a pouch with money in it. "This should be enough for you to get to Tokyo and back here." He said as he handed the money to Nezuko.

"Are you sure?!" Nezuko exclaimed as she felt the weight of the money.

"Yes, I'm sure. So, please put it to good use." The man answered.

.

Accepting the money, Nezuko gave her thanks and left not without giving a few parting words.

.

"Be sure to send me a letter with the date for your marriage, I want to be there!" Nezuko yelled. "Be sure to send it to Mount Sagiri. Someone I know lives there and thus will send it to me!"

"You bet!" Satoko yelled back as Nezuko waved herself off. Then remembering something, Satoko yelled back. "Nezuko, wait!"

.

Turning back, Nezuko noticed Satoko run back into her house and then come running back out and towards her. Stunned by this, Nezuko began to walk back and meet her.

.

"What's wrong?" Nezuko asked.

"Turn around." Was all Satoko said. Doing what she was told, Nezuko turned around and felt her hair being pulled back and tied up. After about a minute, Satoko spoke. "Done."

.

Feeling the back of her hair, she felt her hair braided on both sides, and felt a small ponytail hanging from the back of her head. But as she felt a ribbon on her head, she turned to Satoko.

.

"You gave me your ribbon? Why?" Nezuko asked.

"For saving my life." Satoko responded.

.

_**Several minutes later…**_

.

As Nezuko began to walk away from the village, she held her hand close to her chest as she walked. For the first time in almost a year, she felt the anger that built up inside her begin to fade. Like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders, allow her to breathe easier. Placing her hand once more on the ribbon, caused a big smile to appear on Nezuko's face. Then looking forward, Nezuko began to run.

.

"_Next stop…The Demon Slayer Headquarters!_"

.

_**Within the Infinite Fortress…**_

.

As Tanjiro was kneeling down in front of Muzan, the man himself looked extremely pissed.

.

"Tanjiro." Tanjiro jumped as his name was mentioned. "I know I've been a bit lax when it comes to you, however, last night's events were proof that I may need to place you under stricter surveillance."

"Will all due respect, I believe your words were 'do whatever it is I see fit.' So, last night I did what I saw fit." Tanjiro answered, only to then feel his body burst out with blood.

"You are right, those were my exact words!" Muzan emphasized his anger by approaching Tanjiro. "However, what I am angry about is that you are working with that vixen, Lily."

"I was not working with her. We both merely saw something that was of a threat to us and worked together for the time being to be rid of such a nuisance." Tanjiro replied.

"Then why didn't you kill her or bring her to me when you finished with your little side job?" Muzan asked.

"I didn't see a reason to." Was all Tanjiro said as Muzan disappeared from his sight.

"You sure have it rough, baby." A woman's voice spoke up, and hearing her voice made Tanjiro click his tongue. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that. You know I only love you because of how nice you are." The woman answered as she turned Tanjiro's face to face her.

"And you know I hate you with all my being, Mizuki." Tanjiro answered as he looked at the woman in front of him. Her pale, silky skin. Her ice blue eyes, and her silver white hair. But in her eyes, they possessed the insignia of the number 1 etched into them. "How did you end up being Upper Moon 1, where there was already one?"

"Simple, I killed him." She answered as she brought her face closer to Tanjiro's. "Remember, only the strong must survive." Then without warning, Mizuki kissed Tanjiro, who was stunned for the moment, only to then snap back to reality and push the woman back. "Oh, that's not nice, I'm only trying to express my love to you."

"Then do it when I'm dead." Then Tanjiro turned his attention towards a woman with a biwa in hand. "Nakime, get me out of here." Then with one stroke of her biwa, Nakime transported Tanjiro out of the Infinite Fortress and began to close all the doors that lead to the outside world. After leaving, Mizuki stood there with ecstasy in her eyes.

"Tanjiro." Mizuki spoke seductively as she began to rub her right hand over her body and pressed her left hand against her chest, only to show that even under all the clothing she had on, she had quite a large chest size. "One day, you will be mine. I swear to this." As she said this, she brought her right hand to her mouth and spoke ever so softly. "I swear to you now, that death will do us no part."


	6. Chapter 6

_**5 Months Later…**_

.

As Nezuko began walk on a path that was mentioned on a letter she received from a passing demon slayer (how they knew her, was still a mystery to her) she began to take in the scenery. Far from home, in a new place, in a new atmosphere. Even though her journey to here was chaotic, Nezuko felt like she fully understood how the world truly worked.

But as she was lost in thought, ever so quietly, a voice began to creep into her ears.

.

"Excuse me?" The voice spoke softly as it got louder. "Excuse me? Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." Nezuko answered as she turned to where the voice was coming from only to see someone right up in her face. Stunned by the beauty she saw before her, Nezuko just froze where she was.

"Oh, you finally came, Miss Nezuko Kamado." The woman with large purple eyes spoke.

"Oh, yes. Wait, you know who I am?" Nezuko asked the woman.

"Of course. Everyone in the Demon Slayer Corp knows who you are." The woman answered. "My name is Shinobu Kocho, and I'll be your guide. But for now…" As the woman named Shinobu smiled and clapped her hands, two people dressed in all black from head to toe with only their eyes visible, blindfolded Nezuko and tied her hand and had begun to carry her.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Nezuko yelled as she tried to move.

"Hey, don't move!" One of the people dressed in black began to complain.

"Oh, don't worry. This is necessary, since you aren't part of the Corp just yet, we have to keep the HQ location a secret." Shinobu answered as she giggled.

.

_**Several Minutes Later…**_

.

As the blindfold and restrains were removed, Nezuko looked around in a panic and saw the box in front of her. Grabbing it, Nezuko sighed as it was once again in her hands. Then in a matter of moment, she heard a voice she thought she had forgotten.

.

"Hello, Nezuko. It took you quite some time to get to us, huh?" Kagaya spoke in his usual calm tone.

"Oh, Mister. Hello." Nezuko bowed after placing the box to her side. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to hear your voice once again, Nezuko." Kagaya greeted Nezuko. "But I must ask, what took you so long to get here?"

"I kind of got lost halfway here. And ended up going all the way to Hokkaido." Nezuko chuckled embarrassingly, to which Kagaya giggled.

"Is that so? Then I won't press on the matter anymore." Then in a matter of moment, Kagaya's whole demeanor changed. "Nezuko." Hearing her name being said in a more direct tone, caused Nezuko to stiffen up. "I know I promised you that we will not hunt your brother, and we will do as you say, but…It has become a lot more difficult to avoid him, since he is the one who is hunting us."

.

Hearing those words come from Kagaya's mouth, Nezuko looked down in shame. All this time, when Nezuko was on her way to the Demon Slayer Headquarters, Kagaya had been upholding his end of the promise, but now hearing about her brother hunting the demon slayers himself, caused something inside her to snap.

Feeling that presence caused Kagaya to back up a bit. He had read in the letter Urokodaki sent that Nezuko had bottled up her emotions and had only shown one for the entirety of the time. Knowing exactly how she felt, Kagaya began to try and speak up to comfort the girl, but Nezuko beat him to the punch.

.

"Then…" She hesitated as she spoke. "Then, you have my permission to harm him. But…don't kill him."

"Thank you, Nezuko." Kagaya responded as he tried and turned his attention to the young girl seated in front of him. "I'll be sure to pass along your words to my slayers. Hopefully, this will reduce the number of casualties." As Kagaya stopped for the moment, he clapped his hands together grabbing the young girl's attention. "Now that our little trouble is out of the way, Nezuko…did you bring something with you?"

"Oh, yes. I did actually." Nezuko answered as she grabbed the box with the sword in it. "I am unsure if it belonged to demon slayer, or my dad when he was a demon slayer when he was younger." Nezuko answered as she walked up with the blade in hand and allowed Kagaya to grab hold of it.

"This is interesting. May you please take it out of its sheath, Nezuko." As Nezuko did was she was told and removed the sword from its sheath she handed it back to Kagaya. Much to his amazement, he felt the blade feel as clean as a baby's bottom. "This is odd. I've never felt a blade like this. Do you know what it is made of, Nezuko?" Kagaya asked.

"No, I don't. I'm not sure if I stated it before, but my family comes from a coal burner background." Nezuko responded.

'Oh, is that so?" As Kagaya continued to slide his finger gently across the blade he smiled. "Will you be making this your demon slayer blade?" He asked.

"Well since it was at my house, I had plans on using it, but if it isn't possible, then I'll just get another." Nezuko answered as she took the blade from Kagaya and placed it back in its box.

"Very well. I'll have a blacksmith come and inspect it. And in the meantime, I'll have another prepared for you." As Kagaya clapped his hands, two twin girls with white hair came out and placed a table in front of Nezuko. "If you would pick one ore from this table, we will start the process of making your blade."

.

And then one of the girls removed the cloth that covered the ores that sat on the table. But as Nezuko set her eyes on the ores, she saw no difference in them. Looking back up at Kagaya, Nezuko saw his face just smiling, almost as if this was a trial of some sorts. Setting her eyes back on the ores, Nezuko looked at every single one of them.

.

_**1 minute later…**_

.

Looking from side to side, above and below it, Nezuko inspected each and every single ore there was on the table, not knowing how to tell one from the other.

.

_**2 minutes later…**_

.

As sweat began to stream down her forehead, Nezuko continued to inspect the rocks before her. Never in her life has she seen any ores or any other metal, than the metals from common everyday tools, so she couldn't see the difference in the ores before her. Continuously looking back at Kagaya for assistance, Nezuko's eyes pleaded for help, but help never came.

.

_**5 minutes later…**_

.

Sighing in defeat, Nezuko sat back down and looked up towards the sky. As she brought her attention down, she slightly looked to her right quickly, and looked back towards the ground. But in that instant something caught her attention. As she looked back, she noticed an ore, smaller than the rest, but still trying its best to stand out. Nezuko rose to her feet and walked toward the smallest ore there was. It was slightly bigger than her own fist, and when tugged felt about 2x heavier than your normal stacking stone.

Nodding in agreement, Nezuko lifted up the ore and held it out, forcing the two girls to stand there in shock at Nezuko's choice.

.

"I choose this one." Nezuko spoke as she held out the ore.

"Which one did she pick?" Kagaya asked one of the girl's who stood next to the table.

"The smallest of the bunch." One of the girl's answered.

"Are you sure, Nezuko?" Kagaya asked.

"I don't know much about swords, but I do know a lot about axes and knifes. So, I believe a dagger is the best option for me." Nezuko answered as she looked with confidence.

"Never in my years, has a demon slayer ever used another weapon other than a sword. But, if you believe that is your calling, then I will not fight it." Kagaya answered.

.

Taking the ore from her, the girl added a paper to the ore, bowed and left, while the other placed the cloth back on, hiding the other ores from sight.

.

_**1 Hour Later…**_

.

Walking away from the demon slayer HQ, Nezuko began to look over the houses that she passed. After choosing the ore for her weapon, Nezuko was ordered by Kagaya to learn from all the Pillars, since now, at this delicate time, it was better for Nezuko to learn as quickly as she could to assist when necessary.

.

"_First, I want you to go to the Butterfly Pillar, Shinobu Kocho. There she will teach you how to extended you're breathing technique. Then after that, I wish for you to go to Uzui Tengen, as he will conduct your training to improve your basic stamina. Then after, head towards Mitsuri Kanroji, there she will teach you flexibility, maneuverability and dodge. Following after that, head towards Yuichiro Tokito, he will deal with quick movement training._" Stopping for a while, Kagaya breathed in heavily before continuing. "_I was going to tell you to train with the Wind Pillar Sanemi Shinazugawa, but due to his injury and hatred for your brother, it be best to avoid him. So, instead of him, after completing the other fours training regimen, you will train with both Obanai Iguro and Gyomei Himejima together for both sword skill revisions and muscle reinforcement._" Smiling, Kagaya leaned a bit forward. "_Do your best._"

.

Sighing after remembering the talk, Nezuko looked up to see a house.

.

"Oh, that must be it." Walking up towards the house, Nezuko looked around to see no one in sight. Then going to the front door, Nezuko opened the door and called out. "Hello? Anyone home?!" No one answered. "Maybe I'll walk around the house."

.

As Nezuko did, she noticed no one there either. Scratching her head, she returned to the gate entrance of the house and stood there. For several minutes, she just stood out in the sun just fiddling around with the hanafuda earring when out of nowhere, a woman with black hair that faded to purple at the ends called out and was looking directly in Nezuko's eyes.

.

"You know, I've been standing here for a full minute, what are you looking at Nezuko?" Shinobu spoke out.

"Whoa!" Nezuko exclaimed as she moved back, only to hit the back of her head on the bamboo fence behind her. "Ow, that hurt." Nezuko began to massage her head. "Shinobu Kocho?" Nezuko asked.

"The one and only." Shinobu answered. "So, I'm guessing you're here for training?"

"Yes." Nezuko answered.

"Good, then let's get started." Shinobu answered with a smile.

.

_**2 Hours Later…**_

.

Falling to the ground, and trying to calm down her breathing, Nezuko was practically gasping for air. For the first time, Nezuko thought she was going to die. Before training, Nezuko was confident in her breathing technique that she so happily learned from her brother, who learned from their father. But after just 2 hours of focusing on her specific breathing, Nezuko realized that she hadn't even mastered even the simplest of basics from her brother's teachings.

.

"My, even though you grew up in the mountains, it seems as if you are having a pretty difficult time there, Nezuko." Shinobu spoke, not once breaking that smile on her face.

"I…I just…need…a minute." Nezuko spoke through her gasps and wheezes.

"Nope. We have to continue now otherwise it will go against the Master's orders." Shinobu's smile, though beautiful, seemed to have some sort of malicious intent behind it.

"Please…no." Nezuko practically begged as she noticed Shinobu closing the distance between them. "No…. NOOO!"

.

_**Later That Night…**_

.

Looking completely dead and wasted, Nezuko looked to be one foot in the grave, as her eyes had practically no life whatsoever. By the end of the first day, Nezuko couldn't take the training anymore, but in order to find her brother, she was willing to go through such rigorous training, even if it killed her.

Pushing herself up slowly, Nezuko sat down as she looked up towards the sky. Without realizing it, Nezuko's body had begun to unconsciously breath in the same way she had been trained to do. As she began to take even deeper breaths than she ever had before, Nezuko once again felt the subtle changes in her body, and slowly closed her eyes to be enveloped by the warm and kind changes. But without realizing it, Nezuko had wandered off to sleep.

.

_**Some time prior to story…**_

.

As two men sat in front of one another, their dark red hair hung low, and they just stood very still, not once breaking the silence that filled the room. Then after what seemed like an eternity, one of the men spoke up.

.

"Little brother." The man spoke as he looked at an identical version of him, except for the weird flame marks on the man's left side forehead. "I want you to teach me your breathing technique."

"It's no use, elder brother." The other man responded. "I've tried to teach others, but in the end it was impossible for them to master."

"Very well. Then I won't press the matter of you teaching me your breath, but instead…" The man began to close the distance between the two of them. Placing his right hand on the man's left shoulder, he spoke. "I want you teach me how to create my own breathing technique."

.

As the world around them began to shine brightly, they disappeared in the light never to be seen again.

.

_**Waking up from the dream…**_

.

Nezuko began to crunch her eyes closed as the light from the sun began to beam on them. As she put her arm over her eyes to try and block what light shone on her, a cold sensation splattered itself over Nezuko, waking the sleeping beauty up.

.

"COLD!" Nezuko yelled as she woke up to see herself drenched in water. Looking up she noticed Shinobu with a bucket over her head.

"Good morning." Shinobu spoke. "Time to start training again."

"Oh, right." Nezuko answered as she looked to her left in defeat.

.

_**3 Hours Later…**_

.

Once again, like the previous day, Nezuko fell to the ground completely winded and exhausted. Trying her best to catch her breath, Nezuko continued to breath in a way that will allow her to relax.

.

"I'm impressed." Shinobu spoke up after a minute of watching Nezuko try and calm herself down. "You learn fairly quickly, far quicker than anyone else. Tell me, were any of your parents or family member's ever demon slayer?"

"Huh?" Nezuko couldn't comprehend what Shinobu was saying, since her breathing and her heartrate was somewhat getting in the way of her hearing.

"I asked if anyone in your family was ever a demon slayer?" As the question was finally heard, Nezuko looked up with a curious expression.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Nezuko began to talk about what her family, especially her father, did, as well as the sword she found in her house.

.

_**Some time later after Nezuko explained everything…**_

.

"Hmm." Shinobu responded as she saw Nezuko drinking some water. "So, your family does this dance known as the 'Hinokami Kagura' every year as a tradition and is a way to ward off any dangers or injuries for the next year?"

"Yes." Nezuko answered as she finished her water. "But I changed the tradition a bit, and now I'm doing it ever month."

"Oh, is that so?" Shinobu answered.

.

_**Back at the Demon Slayer Headquarters…**_

.

As a man with a wooden festival mask began to inspect the blade the Nezuko brought with her, Kagaya sat in silence. Then after a full five minutes, the man spoke.

.

"From what I can see, this is a demon slayer blade." The man with the festival mask answered.

"Is that so? Tell me do you know when it was made?" Kagaya asked as soon as he heard the man speak.

"Sadly no. But based on the rust I see on the handle and its sheath; I believe it was made roughly 300 years ago or so. But, what I'm most curious about is how the blade itself didn't rust." The man responded as he began to run his fingers across the reflective blade.

"That is a surprise." Kagaya followed. "Now to the bigger question: Is this blade salvageable?"

"It is. But it will take some time for me to restore the handle, as well as the sheath itself." The man answered.

"Very well. I shall leave this task to you, Haganezuka." Kagaya replied as he bowed towards the blacksmith in front of him.

"I graciously accept the task, but I must ask." Haganezuka stared at the head of the Demon Slayer Corp with curious eyes.

"And what is that?" Kagaya questioned.

"Who does this blade belong to?" Haganezuka asked.

"Nezuko Kamado." Kagaya replied with a smile as he had just thought of something interesting. "By the way, the ore you currently have in your possession." Haganezuka looked at the small, fist-like ore his currently had on his side. "Do you think you could make a wakizashi out of it?"

"I can." Haganezuka didn't hesitate to answer, as he knew where Kagaya's conversation was headed. "I'll get to work as soon as I make it back to the village."

"Thank you and forgive me for calling out here so quickly." Kagaya apologized as he then began to hear movement indicating that Haganezuka had begun to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

_**1 Month Later…**_

.

For the entirety of the month, Nezuko only focused on the Hinokami breathing. But for that month, Nezuko felt her body change very dramatically. She felt herself become stronger, she felt herself become faster in ways she couldn't explain. And now, for the first time, Nezuko began to use her family breathing technique in physical combat; and her opponent, Shinobu's disciple, Kanao Tsuyuri.

.

"_Listen, I've trained you for the whole month in order to increase your intakes of breaths, now…_" Shinobu smiled. "_Now, you have to survive being touched._"

.

Remembering Shinobu's words, Nezuko began to use the Hinokami Kagura breathing, and began to dodge Kanao's attacks. As Kanao reached to Nezuko's left, Nezuko dodged to the right. Trying her best to place a distance between her and Kanao, Nezuko began to jump around. Still trying her best to catch her enemy, Kanao began to notice the differences in their breathings. Even though, she herself had trained under two teachers, and had more experience than her enemy, despite trying to outmaneuver Nezuko, the said girl continued to show more improvement than her.

.

"_You can do this!_" Nezuko yelled in her head. "_Just focus…Focus on her…Focus_." But in that instant, as Nezuko continued to tell herself to focus, the world before began to slow down. Nezuko, though not aware of it quite yet, began to hear each footstep Kanao took, began to hear her breathing, subtle, yet polished. But as quick as that came, it quickly vanished, and caused Nezuko to gasp for air, causing her to collapse forward and fall on top of Kanao.

.

Seeing this, a young girl with dark blue hair rushed forward, and helped Nezuko up.

.

"Nezuko. Nezuko! You have to calm down!" The girl yelled. Listening to her voice, Nezuko began to calm her breathing down. After a full minute, Nezuko was up and about once more. "That will complete todays training. Good work, you two."

"Thanks, Aoi." Nezuko thanked the blue haired girl before turning her attention to Kanao. "Thank you for everything." But Kanao didn't respond, simply just had her attention to the wall behind her.

.

_**Later in the evening…**_

.

As Nezuko was seen meditating before the setting sun. As she began to use Full Focused Breathing, she looked towards the sun and saw it disappearing behind the mountains. Getting up to her feet, Nezuko looked around to see several lamps around her lit and burning. Nodding her head, Nezuko grabbed a makeshift wooden sword and began to place herself in position.

Watching from a distance, three little girls: Sumi Nakahara, she wore a white nurse dress with a light blue sash and butterfly hairpins which are fastened on low twin tails; Kiyo Terauchi, wears the same dress as Sumi, but wears a dark pink sash around her waist and has pink hairpins on each side of her head; Naho Takada, as the other two girls wears the same nurse uniform, but wears a green sash and green butterfly hairpins tied to her braided twin tails, watched as Nezuko began to dance once more.

.

"Look she's doing it again." Sumi whispered.

"Just like last month, huh?" Naho asked.

"Yeah, just like last month." Kiyo responded.

"Then why don't we watch?" Shinobu asked as she appeared out of nowhere, scaring the three young girls. "Come on, maybe we might learn something." Shinobu spoke softly as she placed her right index finger over her lips and closed her left eye. "You're coming to watch too, aren't you, Aoi, Kanao?" As Aoi jumped from hearing her name, Kanao revealed herself without so much as changing her attitude.

.

As everyone began to watch Nezuko dance, Nezuko felt their eyes on her. Even though she was embarrassed, she continued to focus on the movements. As she had done months before, she continued to dance, entrancing all the women who watched. As Kanao watched, she realized where Nezuko's strength came from.

.

"You see, Kanao." Shinobu whispered. "This is Nezuko's strength. Unlike the strength you gained from training, her strength came from the death of her family and the realization that her brother was demon. Despite all that has happened to her, unlike you who broke, she continued to move forward. I hope that one day, you'll be able to look back at your past and move forward from that as well."

.

Looking at Shinobu, Kanao noticed a genuine smile plastering itself on her master's face. Looking in shock, she once again turned her attention towards Nezuko, who continued to move more fluently than she had the month prior. Not knowing how to act, Kanao only looked down at her hands. But in that moment, she felt someone's weight plant itself on her right shoulder. Looking, she noticed Kiyo sleeping. Grabbing the young girl, Kanao placed the young girl on her lap and continued to look towards the dancing girl.

.

_**Within the Infinite Fortress…**_

.

Frozen, and seeing as how he couldn't move a muscle, Tanjiro could only look in disgust as Mizuki began to approach him.

.

"Doing this is only going to make me hate you more, you know that, right?" Tanjiro replied as he tried his best to move, only to see that he couldn't without feeling a sharp pain in his hands.

"I know. But I wanted at least a minute to do what I wanted to you." Mizuki answered as she bent forward and looked up seductively at Tanjiro. "So, can I?"

.

Sighing in defeat, Tanjiro gave in. Looking forward, closed his eyes and waited. Seeing this, Mizuki smiled and rushed in. As Tanjiro felt something warm and soft touch his lips, he slightly opened his eyes to see once again, Mizuki kissing him. Knowing she wasn't going to stop until she was satisfied, Tanjiro, thought reluctant, didn't try and fight against Upper Moon One. But this time, the feeling was different. Before her presence made him sick to his stomach, but now, it felt warm, like Mizuki was offering her soul to him.

Unconsciously, and without warning, Tanjiro felt the pain in his arms and hands begins to dwindle and began to move his arm. Pulling the girl in front of him closer, Tanjiro began to wrap his arm around her waist, then ever so slightly, began to see images enter his mind. Thought they passed quickly, to him it felt familiar, at least until one memory planted itself in his brain. The sight of a young girl, about his age, crying tears but smiling. Tanjiro didn't know why but it felt like that memory was somewhat precious to him. As he continued to focus on that one memory, the more his arm began to wrap around Mizuki's waist, and the more he began to push his lips onto Mizuki's.

Shocked by this, Mizuki opened her eyes and looked at the boy in front of her. Not wanting this moment to leave, Mizuki just closed her eyes and allowed time to slowly pass the two by. But just as soon as she closed her eyes, Tanjiro pushed her back. Seeing him rub his lips, Mizuki moved forward.

.

"Tanjiro, what's wrong?" She asked concerningly. "You didn't seem to mind before, why did you stop?"

"I have to go." Was all Tanjiro answered as he left Mizuki by her lonesome self.

.

As he left, he began to walk the giant hallways and stairs that belonged to the Infinite Fortress. Looking around, he began to try and make sense of what he saw. The memories that seemed to have been suppressed, had finally begun to make its way back onto the surface. The memories felt dear to him, but he couldn't place his finger as to why it made him feel that way. Then, without warning, Tanjiro spoke.

.

"Kanao." Even though, he himself didn't know the person, or why the name came out of his mouth, he began to feel tears streaming down his face. But even though, he tried and rubbed the tears off, more began to replace them. "_Why…why does Kanao's name continue to come into my head? Who is this Kanao? Why…why is she something I cannot forget?!_" As Tanjiro continued to berate himself, the tears continued to flow.

.

Hearing him cry from a distance, Mizuki could only grit her teeth in disgust. As she walked away, her hatred began to boil.

.

"_Kanao…as long as you are alive, I will never get what I want._" Walking towards Nakime, Mizuki declared to herself: "_I'll find you, and kill you without remorse._"

.

As a door opened, Mizuki walked through without hesitation. As her anger began to boil to new heights, she set her sights to a place only she knew well.

_**Several Weeks Later, in Nezuko's dream…**_

.

Once again, the two twin brothers were seen. As the youngest began to teach his older brother a breathing technique just for him, the eldest began looking with astonishment. Despite his younger brother being by his side, the eldest showed a smile on his face. Almost as if to say he was enjoying the time he had with him, and that he didn't want these days to end.

As the day started to come to an end, the two twins sat side-by-side in silence. At least, until the eldest spoke up.

.

. "You know…" The youngest, with the flame mark that covered almost the entirety of the left side of his face just before his eye, turned his attention towards his elder brother as he spoke. "If you had saved me back then, my anger for you would've grown to much greater heights. I'm glad that you didn't save me."

"I'm glad, too." The youngest spoke. "If the woman who raised me and my wife hadn't been there, then I wouldn't have known how great a life like this could be. If only I hadn't picked up the sword back then…" But the youngest was interrupted by his elder brother.

"If you hadn't, you still would've ended up with what we have right now." The elder brother spoke, causing the youngest, for the first time, to look in astonishment. "Now that's a look I haven't seen in my life." The eldest laughed. "But…to think we both found a life we could be proud of.

"Yes. A life we both could be proud of." The youngest repeated as he closed his eyes.

"So, this is the world you saw: A see-through world." As the eldest began to choke on his words, tears began to flow from his eyes. "If…if only I had known about this world, then maybe I…" The eldest twin felt the hand of his younger twin on his shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself for what has happened in the past. Continue on looking towards the future, Michikatsu, my elder brother." The younger twin spoke his brother's name for the first time since his departure.

"Yes, you're right. Look on towards the future. Thank you for everything, Yoriichi." Michikatsu thanked Yoriichi, his younger twin brother. "Thank you for being by mother's side until her death. Thank you for trying to live a normal life. Thank you for bringing my niece to see me." Michikatsu then looked towards his hand at a wooden flute he held as he began to cry. "Thank you for holding onto something as stupid as this."

.

As Yoriichi just sat there hearing his brother cry, and thanking him for every little thing, he himself began to cry. After Michikatsu finished thanking Yoriichi, Yoriichi himself spoke quietly and softly.

.

"Thank you, elder brother…for giving me a second chance to make amends with you and my mistakes." As the two just sat underneath the light of the moon, they sat there not once moving from where they were.

.

_**Waking up from her dream…**_

.

Nezuko opened her eyes to once again feel the rays from the Sun trying to blind her once more. As she got up from her bed, she looked around to see three young girls sleeping on either side of her, and one on her legs.

Smiling embarrassingly, Nezuko slightly moved up and woke the three girls up. As their sleepy eyes began to wonder the room, Nezuko spoke softly.

.

"Good morning, you three." Nezuko smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." They all responded, as they rose their hands.

"Good." Nezuko replied as she continued to smile. "Then, I need you to do something for me." As the three young girls began to finally wake up, they began to realize the situation. "Would you mind leaving…So, that I can…GET MORE SLEEP!"Nezuko yelled, causing the three girls to rush out of the bed, bow to show their respect and rush out of the room.

.

Seeing this, Nezuko couldn't help but giggle. As she stretched, she got out of bed and walked down the hallway. As she walked she passed a hallway that had windows, which allowed her to see into the garden. As Nezuko looked into the garden, she saw Kanao, dressed in her demon slayer uniform with a pleaded knee-length skirt instead of the usual hakama pants, like the one Shinobu wears. She was also wearing a short white cloak over her shoulders.

Seeing her, Nezuko walked out to her.

.

"Kanao." Nezuko called out, and even though Kanao acknowledged Nezuko's presence, she still didn't speak, which was something Nezuko had to get used to. "_If big brother was here, how would he handle this situation?_" Nezuko thought to herself as she slowly approached the young demon slayer. "I just wanted to say goodbye, since today is my last day here. Thanks for everything."

.

Still no response from the demon slayer girl, only a smile. The silence Nezuko heard was enough to put her on edge, but in that moment, Kanao pulled out what looked to be a coin. The coin caught Nezuko's attention, and as Kanao flipped it, Nezuko followed the path of the coin to see it flip in the air and fall back down, due to gravity.

Slapping her hand on the back of her left, Nezuko noticed Kanao moving her right hand to show the coin side that said "Tails," the looking up, Kanao spoke.

.

"There is no need to thank me." Kanao responded after a few minutes of silence. "I only did what my master asked of me. Goodbye."

"_She spoke!_" Nezuko's excitement knew no bounds and had begun to show her childish side for the first time in a while. "What was that?"

"Goodbye" Kanao repeated.

"It said 'tails.' Is there a reason why you flipped it in the air?" Nezuko questioned more.

"Goodbye." Kanao repeated.

"I'm going to guess, that the other side says 'head.' It says head, huh?" Nezuko questioned more, and as Kanao saw the glimmer in her eyes, she opened her hand and looked at the coin.

"I decided to flip this when I'm not being instructed." Kanao answered. "I decided whether I should talk to you or not. Heads means 'I won't talk' and tails means 'I will talk.' It was tails, so I talked." She turned to face Nezuko. "Goodbye."

"Why can't you decide on your own?" Seeing Kanao jump from the question, caused Nezuko to back up from her questioning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that." Nezuko stood up and apologized.

.

It was a bad habit she picked up from Tanjiro. Since the boy himself can smell the scent of people, he always spoke what was on his mind, and thus it made Nezuko believe at a young age that it was okay to speak one's mind. But after years, she began to realize that it wasn't okay to do so.

.

"I can't decide anything on my own." Kanao responded, shocking Nezuko and she looked towards her. "I can never decide for myself."

.

Hearing her speak, caused Nezuko to think. As she once more sat by Kanao's side, Kanao looked with curiosity to see what the girl beside her will say.

.

"_What will big brother say in a situation like this?_" Then her answer came. "I believe the voice in your heart is too weak to be heard." Surprised by what Nezuko said, Kanao tried to speak up, only for Nezuko to interrupt. "But it is important to abide by your orders, too." Then coming to a revelation, Nezuko looked to Kanao. "Can I borrow your coin?"

.

Agreeing to her request, Kanao handed Nezuko her coin, and the said girl jumped from the porch they sat on and rushed into an open area in the garden.

.

"Then…let's decide here!" Nezuko yelled.

"Decide what?" Kanao asked.

"Whether or not…" Nezuko showed the coin and allowed to flip mid-air as she let it go for a second. "You'll listen to the voice in your heart." Then flicking the coin, the coin soared high into the air. "Ahh! I flipped it too high." As Nezuko tried to position herself in a good place to grab it, she yelled out. "Heads, let's make it heads!"

.

Then as gravity kicked in, the coin began to fall down towards the ground. Moving left, moving right, Nezuko continuously tried to position herself in the best place to grab the coin. Then just a few inches away from her back of her left hand, Nezuko slapped her right hand over and turned to Kanao.

.

"I got it!" Nezuko said happily as she rushed over. "Are you ready?"

.

As Kanao stared at the coin, she didn't know what the outcome would be. Nezuko's back covered the coin before Kanao even had a chance to look at it. Then, as Nezuko slowly moved her hand away from the coin, the seconds it took felt like hours to Kanao as she stared with fear of what the outcome would be.

Then, after a full 10 seconds, Nezuko's hand was completely off the coin to show…

.

"Heads!" She exclaimed loudly. "Big brother, you did it again!" Nezuko cheered as she jumped around.

"Big…brother?" Kanao repeated.

"I was thinking how my brother would handle this situation, so for the entirety of this moment, all I thought about was him. I'm sure if you met him, he'd be the one to open your heart." Nezuko smiled brightly as she handed the coin back to her. "See ya! I hope the next time we meet you could talk on your own!" And after those parting words, Nezuko began to leave. But before she was out of ear shot, Kanao yelled back.

"Wait! What's your brother's name?!" Seeing Nezuko turn around, Kanao only saw her smiling sweetly.

"You already know. It's Tanjiro Kamado." Nezuko smiled brightly than ever before lifting her hand up and making a finger gun. "Bang." Nezuko said softly before disappearing out of sight.

.

Holding the coin in hand, Kanao wrapped both her hands around it and held it close to her heart. As she began remembering the name Nezuko spoke, Kanao repeated it in her head.

.

"_Tanjiro…Tanjiro…Tanjiro…_" Like a spell, Kanao continued to repeat Tanjiro's name as she held onto the coin with an even tighter grip.

.

_**Just outside of the Butterfly Estate…**_

.

Lily was seen in a tree as she watched the interactions of the two young girls. After seeing Nezuko leave, Lily was about to move, until she heard a voice.

.

"You know…I've been feeling your presence for quite some time, but I never would've expected you to be a demon. And walking out in the sun no less." Shinobu spoke as she smiled.

"Shinobu…Kocho." Lily spoke Shinobu's name slowly as she turned to face her.

"You know who I am, but who are you?" Shinobu asked as she began to look at Lily in her eyes.

"My name is Lily. And the only reason why I'm here is to ensure Nezuko Kamado's safety." Lily spoke.

"She's safe with me. There is no need for a demon like you to be here." Shinobu spoke as hatred began to fuel behind her.

"It's best if you calmed your heart down, you wouldn't want to kill an ally of your sister, Kanae." Lily answered, catching Shinobu by surprise.

.

But just as Shinobu was about to speak, she noticed Lily gone.

.

"An ally of my sister?" Shinobu repeated only to then smell a sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Looking up, she noticed some cherry blossoms blooming. "Cherry blossoms in the summer?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**With Uzui Tengen…**_

.

Running with all her might, Nezuko looked off into the distance to see a very tall, wide-set man of a bulky, muscular build, with lightly-tanned skin. He wore a sleeveless and dark turquoise demon slayer uniform, along with a wrap of burgundy cloth around his calves where his pants tuck in, and white strapped sandals. He also wore two thick, golden rings around his upper arms, and what looked to be fingerless blue gloves, secured around his middle finger.

As Nezuko began to approach this man, she was exhausted beyond words. This man had been making her run for nearly the past half hour, with very little rest in between. But each time she came back, he was not satisfied with the result she gave.

.

"Not flamboyant enough!" Uzui yelled as he began shake Nezuko's head around. "You need to run with wind! Don't let something as simple as a limit stop you from doing something that is flamboyantly easy."

"Easy…for you…to say." Nezuko spoke through her gasps and wheezes. "I…just finished…my training…with Shinobu…So, give…me…a break!"

"Not happening." Uzui said in a different tone that what Nezuko usually heard. "Your brother hurt my friend. Take responsibility for that."

"Well, he wouldn't have gotten injured if he hadn't attacked my brother!" Nezuko yelled back, catching Uzui off guard at how quick the young girl before him managed to catch her breath so quickly. "I was told that I would not be used as a compass for my brother. If your only intention is to do that with me, I could leave at any point in time, you know that right?"

.

Seeing how the girl knew his plan, was even more surprising to Uzui than hearing Nezuko talk back to him, without so much as flinching. And knowing that he was in between a rock and a hard place, Uzui turned around.

.

"That's it for today." And Uzui walked away.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

Sitting in an open field, Nezuko just had her head rested on her legs, when someone approached her from behind. Not even turning around to see who it was, Nezuko spoke.

.

"If you're going to try and convince me to continue training under the pretext of making me stronger just to find my brother, I'm not doing it." Nezuko stated with a monotone voice.

"Oh, I was actually here to bring you some food." A female voice spoke, to which Nezuko looked in shock. "I guess you were expecting Uzui, huh?" The woman asked, to which Nezuko nodded.

.

As the woman sat beside her, her beauty was enough to astound Nezuko. Her long black hair, her curvaceous body, the look of a true, mature woman. As the woman sat beside her, Nezuko was still astounded by seeing someone like her taking her time with someone as lowly as her.

Snapping back to reality, Nezuko placed a few feet of distance between the two of them, out of pure instinct. Seeing this, the woman giggled.

.

"You don't need to place such a huge distance between us. I'm not going to eat you." The woman joked around while still giggling.

"Right. Um, who are you?" Nezuko asked, trying to not be rude in front of what looked to be a princess.

"Oh, that's right. We've never been properly introduced." As the woman stood up, she bowed slightly and spoke. "My name is Hinatsuru, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

.

After hearing her introduce herself, Nezuko stood up and bowed.

.

"My name is Nezuko Kamado. The pleasure is mine." After bowing, Nezuko looked at Hinatsuru and began to think. "Do you mind if I call you Hina?"

"I don't mind." Hinatsuru answered.

.

As the girls began to talk through the night, Nezuko began to vent her frustrations, without hesitation. Never in her life had she been pushed past limits she never knew. Never in her life had she been forced to do something so rigorous.

.

"I mean, what the hell is 'flamboyant' anyways?!" Nezuko looked in Hinatsuru's direction. "Flamboyant this! Flamboyant that! It's always has to be flamboyant! Ahhhh!" Nezuko screamed into the night, as she extended her arms out and fell on her back. "Why must everything be flamboyant?" Nezuko said in a defeated tone.

"Because that's who he is. He's always been like that." Hinatsuru answered as she looked up towards the night sky.

"And how do you know he's exactly like that?" Nezuko pointed to the shadows to try and give a visual image of the man she hated in that moment.

"Well, it's because I'm his wife. Well one of his wives anyways." Hinatsuru answered as she pointed her left index finger to herself as she smiled, catching Nezuko off guard.

"Wait…you…" Nezuko pointed towards Hinatsuru in shock. "You're…that man has a harem?" The face that showed on Nezuko's face was enough to get Hinatsuru to laugh. "That's no laughing matter. Isn't a harem, you know, illegal?" Nezuko asked still in complete shock of the revelation that had befallen her.

"At first I was surprised when he asked me to be one of his wives, but when I saw his conviction and determination, as well as his love for the other two, including myself, I couldn't help but feel happy in that moment. And to answer your question Nezuko, as of now I don't know if having a harem is illegal." Hinatsuru answered with a smile.

Did he…you know say to be his wife…in exchange for saving you or something?" Nezuko mumbled under her breath.

"No, he didn't save me from a demon." Hinatsuru looked up towards the night sky. "He saved me from a dying lineage."

"Dying lineage?" Nezuko repeated.

"I'm actually a shinobi." Hinatsuru answered, surprising Nezuko.

"Wait, aren't shinobi just a story?" Nezuko asked.

"That's why we managed to hide so well." Hinatsuru answered with a giggle.

.

As the two girls began to chat, Nezuko began to learn more about Uzui's lifestyle. The more she learned, the more Nezuko began to understand the flamboyant man more.

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

Jumping over the same obstacles that she ran through the previous day, Nezuko, once again began her trek through Hell. But this time it was different. Her goal wasn't to just make it to the finish line, her goal was to get Uzui's approval.

The day before was an eye-opener for her. She was far too focused on Shinobu's training and her anger on Uzui for trying to use her as a compass only to get to her brother, that she ignored everything around her. But with Hinatsuru's help, Nezuko's eyes were opened.

.

"_Instead of being angry with him, why not confuse him? Afterall, he can hear everything._" Nezuko remembered her last conversation with Hinatsuru before turning in for the night.

.

With those words in mind, Nezuko began to focus more and more on her surroundings, as she focused her world had begun to slow down, but only for that moment. As the danger passed, her world quickly turned back to normal and Nezuko continued forward.

Running with all her might, she noticed Uzui up on the same hill he was on the day before. But as she saw him, she smiled. Looking down towards the oncoming young girl, Uzui spoke up.

.

"Hinatsuru, what did you tell her last night?"

"Oh, my. Were you listening in on our private conversation, dear?" Hinatsuru asked, while smiling, only for Uzui to grit his teeth slightly as he looked back.

"_There's no way a girl like her can improve in only one day…Unless…_" With that thought on his mind, he noticed the girl of topic rush past him, with a smile on her face.

.

_**15 Days Later…**_

.

Waking up refreshed and ready to start the day, Nezuko walked out of her room, only to be greeted by Uzui standing in front of her.

.

"Uh, hi." She answered in shock as she continued to hold the door in her hand.

Nezuko, after today, you're training is done." Uzui answered.

"Huh?" Was Nezuko's only response.

"So, it's best if you tried to keep up." Uzui answered with a smug grin, which did not sit well with Nezuko.

.

_**Meanwhile, in the Infinite Fortress…**_

.

Once again, Tanjiro was hanging from wires held by Rui. As the young demon gritted his teeth, he looked up with disgust plastered all over his face. Then without warning, another person appeared behind him. Looking back slightly, Rui jumped from where he was and knelt before Muzan.

.

"Lord Muzan. It is an honor to see you in my lowly presence once more." Rui said, shaking from the inside.

"Rui." Muzan answered, not once accepting Rui's words. "Do you know the reason why he went berserk?"

"No, but I have noticed that the more blood he loses, the calmer he becomes." Rui answered, not once lifting his head to look at Muzan. "But I have noticed that Upper Moon One and him have been spending more time together than going out and defeating your enemies." Rui spoke as he slightly looked back at the hanging Tanjiro.

"Mizuki and Tanjiro have been together?" Muzan's anger had begun to boil, which began to scare Rui even more.

"Yes. Just before Tanjiro went berserk, Mizuki was next to him." Rui answered, his voice quivering slightly.

"Then I guess we're going to have to restart." Muzan spoke as he lifted his hand.

.

Seeing his shadow, Rui closed his eyes and began to accept his death. But that death never came. Instead, the sound of blood splattering came from behind Rui. As he looked back, Rui noticed Tanjiro's head gone, and instead was a bloody mess. Seeing this, Rui began to smile from ear to ear.

Then slowly but surely, Tanjiro's head had begun to fix itself, but just before it did, Muzan stuck his hand in between the healing flesh and began to fiddle with Tanjiro's brain. The more Muzan began to fiddle with Tanjiro's brain, the more his eyes widened, until he pulled his hand out and began to back up. Breathing heavily, Rui approached his master in concern.

.

"Master Muzan, are you alright?" Rui questioned as Muzan did not take his eyes off of Tanjiro.

"How is this possible? That boy had more memories than me. And I saw him kill me, but…there was something, someone else. I couldn't see who." Muzan's voice started to shake.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Rui questioned more as he began to point at Tanjiro. "Are you saying that this boy can see the future and he managed to kill you, the strongest being on this planet?!" Then fully turning his attention to Tanjiro, Rui began to pull on the wires to try and tear Tanjiro apart. "Then, he's much too dangerous to keep alive." But just as Rui was about to tear the sleeping Tanjiro apart, Muzan placed his hand on Rui's shoulder to stop him.

"No, I still have my uses for him. I'll just have to fiddle with his brain more. That way, he only serves me." And with that Muzan once again pieced his hand into Tanjiro's brain and began to fiddle with it once more.

.

_**With Mitsuri Kanroji…**_

.

Screaming in pain and agony, Nezuko had begun to shed tears as she felt herself being bent and contorted in many different ways.

.

"Miss Kanroji!" Nezuko yelled.

"Yes, Nezuko?" Mitsuri answered with a smile on her face.

"You're going…to tear me apart!" Nezuko yelled out in pain.

"Oh, don't be silly." Mitsuri giggled. "You're a girl, and it seems like your body was really stiff, so I'm only loosening it. In about an hour, you'll feel alright."

"_NO, I'm not going to feel alright!_" Then in that moment, as Nezuko's arms were being pulled back and her back being bent forward on the ground, she felt something snap. "Oh." Was her only response after hearing the snap.

"OH." Was Mitsuri's only response after hearing and feeling a bone snap. "My bad. I guess I pushed to far."

.

_**Several Minutes Later…**_

.

As Nezuko's right arm was in a sling, she sighed in defeat. But, like it was timed, the door to Mitsuri's dojo was opened and an old man with shoulder length reddish, gray hair walked in with a gourd in hand.

.

"Kanroji." The man spoke, his soft yet deep, booming voice echoed in the silent room.

"Ah, Master Joichirou. What are you doing here?" Mitsuri happily exclaimed as she skipped her way to Joichirou. "Normally you'd send a crow to call for me. Did something happen?" She asked.

"I actually came to see Miss Kamado, and since I heard she was with you, I decided to kill two birds with one stone." Joichirou answered.

"_Oh, it's him. From that time._" Nezuko thought to herself as she turned around to show the sling on her right arm.

"Kanroji, you were supposed to be teaching her, not breaking her." Joichirou answered with an embarrassed smile.

"I kind of got carried away." Mitsuri answered embarrassingly as she began to rub the back of her head.

"_Wait…what's with this weird atmosphere?_" Nezuko asked herself as she noticed Mitsuri's attitude and expression changed drastically when Joichirou set foot in the dojo.

.

But without missing a beat, Joichirou walked past Mitsuri and walked up to Nezuko.

.

"I don't think I fully introduced myself when we first met, Miss Kamado." As Joichirou bowed, he placed his free right hand over his chest as he spoke. "My name is Joichirou Nakamura. And I am the Dragon Pillar."

"Dragon?" Nezuko repeated.

"Yes. His breath is amazing! One of kind. He even got close to defeating Muzan when he was younger! And he did it when he was only in his 20s." Mitsuri exclaimed as she began to long speech.

"Please, Kanroji. Don't go painting a wrong picture of me." Joichirou spoke right up, to try and stop Kanroji from expanding her words. "I may have been close to Muzan, but I was nowhere close to defeating that man."

"Wait, you were close to defeating Muzan?" Nezuko asked as she rose to her feet and began to close the distance she had between her and Joichirou. "How did you do it?" The young girl asked as she got up right in Joichirou's face.

"My family's sword technique." Joichirou answered. "I've only ever told Kanroji, my daughter, my extended family and the Master this…but I guess it's alright to tell you." Now curious as to see what Joichirou had to offer, Nezuko saw the man walk to the center of the dojo and sat down, instructing the other two to sit as well. "Sit. This is going to be a long story." Joichirou answered with a smile appearing on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**With Kanao Tsuyuri…**_

.

Looking at the ground, then looking around, Kanao was searching in every place the demon known as Tanjiro was seen. She did it without consulting her master, but the words Nezuko shared with her continued to move her forward. As she ran away from Asakura, Kanao gripped her right hand.

.

"_I'll find Tanjiro. I'll find him. But…_" Kanao stopped running as she came to a certain realization. "_What if Tanjiro tries to kill me too? Will Master be sad if I die? Will I be sad if I can't see Master again?_" Shaking her head to clear her mind of such thoughts, Kanao continued forward without delay.

.

_**As Nezuko walked around trying to find a certain boy…**_

.

Looking around, Nezuko was trying to find a certain man she had only known for a short period. But this boy was, to say in certain words, a special person close to her heart.

.

"Where did they say his dojo was again?" Nezuko spoke to herself as she looked around.

.

After a few minutes of searching, Nezuko noticed a dojo far off into the distance. Seeing it, Nezuko ran towards it and approached the door. Breathing in then out to calm her nerves, Nezuko knocked on the door.

.

"Mr. Tomioka?" There was no response. "Mr. Tomioka? It's me, Nezuko Kamado. I wanted to talk to you, if it's alright?" Then Nezuko began to hear rustling coming from behind the door. Confused by the sound, Nezuko placed her left hand on the door. "Mr. Tomioka, I'm coming in." She stated.

.

As Nezuko swung the door open, the sight she saw was something she was not expecting. There before her, was Giyuu, and Shinobu. Both on the floor of the dojo, sweating profusely and looking rather exhausted. While Giyuu was still atop of Shinobu, Shinobu herself began to look more embarrassed as the seconds passed. Snapping back to reality, Nezuko bowed.

.

"Sorry for interrupting. And please take your time." Then, Nezuko quickly shut the door.

"No, wait!" Both Giyuu and Shinobu yelled out simultaneously.

.

_**Several Minutes Later…**_

.

"I understand wanting to hide a relationship from others, but…" Nezuko covered her mouth as she began to smile wickedly. "Please refrain from doing vulgar activities during the day."

"I honestly wasn't expecting you of all people to see us in such an embarrassing state." Shinobu answered, still embarrassed of being found out by the last person she wanted.

"Still, I never would've expected you two to be together. So…" Nezuko closed the distance between her and Shinobu. "How long have you two been together?" Nezuko whispered into Shinobu's ear.

"Since I became a Pillar." Shinobu answered.

"Hooo." Nezuko answered, with a smirk-like smile appearing on her face, before backing up.

"What brings you here, Nezuko?" Giyuu answered after hearing the girls finish their little chat.

"Already on a first name basis." Nezuko responded before turning her attention to Giyuu. "Since Ms. Kanroji unexpectedly broke my arm, I can't continue until it heals so I thought I'd come to see the man who sort of forced this fate upon me." Giyuu jumped a bit from Nezuko's words. "That's all." She finished.

"Are you sure?" Giyuu added.

"Yup. Also, I wanted to see what was so interesting about the Breath of the Water." Nezuko added.

"Then you should've gone to Urokodaki, like I stated before." Giyuu stated, without turning his attention.

"That is true, but I had no reason too at first." Nezuko replied, catching Giyuu's attention as he turned around. "But now that I know my brother is doing something that he usually doesn't do, I have no choice but to stop him myself."

.

As Giyuu looked at Nezuko, he noticed a strained smiled. Seeing that smile, reminded him of the letter he received from Urokodaki.

.

"_Giyuu, I have to warn you about something. Nezuko is currently not well. She may seem fine on the surface, but her will and spirit are shattered. I know. Because I smelled it. I'm certain that in the near future, if something large were to happen, Nezuko would not be able to handle it, and break. This may too much to ask of you, but I wish for you to watch over her, just as she had watched over me. I would've done it myself, but I currently have my hand full at the moment. Forgive me for placing this upon you, but I have no one else to turn to who might understand the situation Nezuko is currently going through._"

.

Sighing, Giyuu walked out another door that led further into the dojo and came back out with a bamboo sword. Throwing it, Nezuko caught it with her good hand and looked at Giyuu.

.

"What's this for?" Nezuko asked.

"I'm going to teach you the Water Breathing Technique." Was all Giyuu said as he looked towards Shinobu. "Watch her and fix anything that needs to be improved on."

"Alright." Shinobu answered.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

As Kanao was nowhere near a town or city, she began to walk down an abandoned road. As she walked, she looked up towards the sky.

.

"_I wonder…does Tanjiro see the same sky as I do?_" But her thoughts were cut off, when she felt an evil intent directed at her.

.

Turning around, and at the same time pulling out her blade, Kanao blocked the attack that came her way, only to see her blade frozen toward the ground.

.

"_Ice?_" Kano thought to herself as she tried to pry her blade out.

"Don't bother. You won't be able to move for a while." The woman's voice spoke with hatred.

"_Who is that?_" Kanao thought to herself.

"Just know this. Tanjiro is mine, Kanao Tsuyuri." Mizuki showed herself from the shadows as she began her slow approach towards Kanao.

"You…you know Tanjiro?" Kanao asked out loud.

"Don't say his name so casually!" Then Mizuki rushed forward without delay. But just before her blade of ice ever reached Kanao, a sudden force slammed into her stomach, sending her back.

"Whoa, that was close." A male's voice spoke as his short, sleeveless dark purple-pink haoir flowed with the wind that was created when Mizuki was sent flying back. "You should be able to move, young miss."

.

As Kanao noticed her sword free from the ice, she looked towards her savior to only realize something off.

.

"You're a demon?" Kanao said out loud.

"Not just any demon. But don't worry, I was only here to stop her. You want to find Tanjiro right." The demon points towards a certain mountain, only to show three dark blue lines on his wrist. "He is currently with Lower Moon 5, get going. I'm sure you can bring him back."

.

Without delay, Kanao ran. She ran without ever thanking the demon who saved her life. She began to feel a new feeling panging at her chest. But she ignored the feeling, and the tears that streamed down her face, and continued forwards. Seeing the young girl run away, caused the tattoo demon to smile as memories began to fill his head. Then turning around, he looked straight towards Mizuki.

.

"I heard you control time. Is that correct?" The tattoo demon asked.

"Control it? You couldn't be more wrong." Mizuki stated as she began to rise up like a thumb puppet that restores itself as the button is released. "I control the greatest demon that has ever lived. That means I control you."

"No, Kibutsuji isn't the greatest demon that has ever lived. It's…" Saying the name of another person Mizuki never heard of, caused the said demon to back up.

"Who is that? I've never heard that name before." Mizuki began to panic, as the demon before her said something she was never expecting.

"That's because she goes by a different name. But I'm not telling you." The tattoo demon smiled wickedly as the clouds above began to cover him in a dark shadow, making the already terrifying moment, even more terrifying. "_Blood Demon Art: Technique Deployment: Soryu Style._"

"Damn you!" Mizuki screeched as she rushed forward, only to received several slashes over her entire body. The slashes caused her to cough up huge amounts of blood, for the first time, she felt fear. "_I don't know who this is. So, I don't know how to counter them._" As Mizuki looked up to see the demon before her, she noticed him looking down on her. "_Don't you dare, look down on me. You have no idea how much I've sacrificed to get to where I am. You…_" As she began to bite down on her teeth, she yelled. "You have no right, to look down on me!" But as she swung, she noticed the demon gone.

.

Looking around, she noticed herself alone and abandoned on the lone street. As tears began to flow from her eyes, she said to herself in defeat.

.

"_I've worked hard to try and grab his attention, but he only looked at Kanao. It's her fault. I was with him during his time of need. So…why…Why won't he be here for me?_"

.

_**At Mount Natagumo…**_

.

As two demons screamed in pain, Rui was seen pulling some threads while Tanjiro just knelt as the two girls began to bleed.

.

"I've had enough." Rui spoke as he left the two girls on the threads hanging. "Keep watch on them, Big Brother." And thus Rui left without another word.

.

As Tanjiro looked up, he noticed one of the girls biting her lower lip, almost as if to try and keep the pain in. Seeing this, Tanjiro rose to his feet, and jumped without any restrictions. As he did, his long, thin pale red hair flowed with the wind as he landed elegantly on the wires. Looking down on the demon, her hair and skin was milky white, just like Rui's. But the bangs were cut to just above her eyebrows and flowed down past her shoulders while being held together by a single light blue orb. She also had two lines of three red dots on each cheek. As for the other, her hair was left unchecked, as her hair loosely hung from the back with one strand of it hanging in front of her face, close to her left eye. The demon girl also had lines of red dots, 4 in total. With two on each side of her forehead, and one on each cheek. After looking at both girls, and almost as if he had lost every sense of personal space, Tanjiro began to slide the wires and closed the distance between the demon girl before him and himself. As the demon girl herself opened her eyes, she heard her sister speak through the pain.

.

"Get away from her." The other demon spider girl spoke as Tanjiro's face got extremely close to the demon girl before him. "Get…away form her!" The other demon girl exclaimed as she groaned with pain.

"Sis, it's alright." The demon girl before Tanjiro spoke through the pain as well. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Interesting." Tanjiro's curiosity was that of a toddler seeing something amazing for the first time. "Interesting." As Tanjiro placed his hand on the demon girl's cheek, the girl flinched thinking he was going to do something. But after feeling his hand on her face, she opened her eyes to see Tanjiro staring at her with caring eyes. "Kana…? Hana?" Then, Tanjiro looked at the demon girl closely before speaking again. "Hana." Tanjiro answered as he then placed his lips upon hers.

.

Shocked by this, the demon girl was far too in shock to even know what was happening. All she could do in that moment, was stare in disbelief as the demon, who she knew was Upper Moon 2, was kissing her without warning.

.

"Stop it!" The other demon girl yelled as she began to struggle to try and get out of the wires grip. "Leave Suzuha alone!" The other demon girl mentioned a name that caught Tanjiro's attention, as he parted his lips from the demon girl known as Suzuha and looked towards the other.

"Su-suzu-Suzuha?" As he stared at the two demon girls, the two demon girls began to notice Upper Moon 2's eyes beginning to water. As Tanjiro began to wipe the tears away, he fell to the ground below and continued to rub his eyes. "Suzuha." Tanjiro repeated. As he did, he looked up towards the other demon girl. "Koharu?" He questioned.

"_He knows our names?! The names given to us by Lily?_" The demon girl name Koharu asked herself as she looked at Tanjiro in shock. "Tanjiro, do you know us?!" Koharu yelled desperate to get an answer, only to then feel the wind blow up against them as they fell.

"Go." Was all Tanjiro said as he began to shake and shiver.

.

But just as Koharu was about to run, Suzuha stopped her in her tracks by placing her hand on Koharu's shoulder.

.

"Not yet. We have to wait for the right time, but now is not." Suzuha whispered into Koharu's ear. "Just wait a little longer. You know what happens after, right?" Now realizing what was about to happen, Koharu nodded.

"Just one more year, until 'they' come." Koharu answered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**At Mount Sagiri, 1 Month Later…**_

.

Knocking on the door to the only home visible on the mountain, a man began to look around and noticed that no one was anywhere in sight. Scratching his head, he looked up to see a window. Quickly looking around, the man began to stretch himself and dropped what looked to be a letter. As he didn't feel the paper in his hand any longer, the man began to walk away.

After ensuring that no one was around, Urokodaki opened his door and noticed the man far from sight, and in his hand he held the letter the man had dropped just a minute before.

.

"_This is probably for Nezuko._" Urokodaki said to himself as he rolled up the letter and waited.

.

_**1 month Later…**_

.

As her arm had fully healed and not wanting to give up on learning the Breath of the Water, Nezuko invited Kanroji over to Giyuu's dojo as she continued to learn from two Pillars.

.

"Nezuko remember keep calm mind!" Kanroji cheered her on as Nezuko continued to learn the forms from Giyuu.

.

Flipping backwards and maneuvering herself in the air, Nezuko's improvements were, to say not humanly possible. For her to learn so quickly, and effortlessly caught everyone's attention, or at least everyone around her.

.

"Alright Nezuko." Shinobu spoke up as she began to approach the young girl. "Let's stop here."

"Alright." Nezuko said as she managed to catch her breath.

.

As Giyuu began to sigh a breath of relief, he looked over at Nezuko and then at his own hand.

.

"_I thought it was weird, but the way Nezuko moves, it's almost as if her body was already trained and used to the Water Breathing Movements._" Giyuu thought to himself, as he looked back towards the young raven haired girl who was nodding and accepting the words that Shinobu spoke. "_Despite using some unnecessary movements, she's learning fairly quickly._"

"Hey, Giyuu." Nezuko called out as she looked back towards Giyuu. "Are we going to continue?"

"Nezuko, who taught you the Water Breathing Forms?" Giyuu asked as Nezuko asked her question.

"No one." But as Nezuko began to think, she re-answered Giyuu's question. "Wait, now that I think of it, I remember my brother teaching me something else than the Kagura dance." Nezuko replied. "Oh, so that's what that was."

"Now it makes sense." Giyuu spoke to himself, and at that same time, the door to his dojo opened.

"Shinobu." Aoi walked in, completely out of breath.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" Shinobu asked as she began to walk up and meet Aoi.

"A crow came and told me that Kanao is coming back." Aoi answered to which Shinobu replied with a smile. But that smile was short lived when Aoi finished her sentence. "And it told me that Kanao has 3 demons with her."

"What?" Shinobu questioned what she just heard.

"_Don't tell me…_" Nezuko thought to herself as she looked at Shinobu, before backing up and placing herself behind Kanroji.

.

_**The Next day, just a few minutes before sunrise…**_

.

Running with all their might, since they were in an open field with no shade whatsoever, Kanao, the two demon sisters: Koharu and Suzuha; and another female demon, a child with short hair tied to each end in low pigtails, two thick lines on each cheek, and had cross marks on her eyes. As the child demon continued to look back, she patted Koharu's shoulders.

.

"Hurry, I could see the Sun's light!" The child demon exclaimed.

"I know. But it's kind of difficult to run with you on my back." Koharu stated.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." The child began to tear up. "Let's just get out of the open area!"

"We're almost there. Hurry, past the wisteria!" As Kanao passed the wisteria trees that were planted just by a house, hesitant, but ultimately the three demons passed right through. "Hurry!"

.

As the Sun began to rise over the mountain tops, like it was taunting the 4 women, a visible line of sunlight had begun to creep behind them. Running with the last bit of their energy, both Koharu and Suzuha saw a room and jumped right in, with Kanao shutting the door quickly and roughly that she feared the doors would fall and held them as the Sun's light reached her and began to shine on the new day.

Seeing the door close, Kanao spoke to see if the three demons would answer, and sure enough they did. Upon hearing all three demon's voices, the adrenaline Kanao felt had begun to subside and she fell to the ground.

.

"Kanao!" Aoi yelled as she saw Kanao fall. "Are you alright?!" But Aoi's panic was stopped as Kanao spoke.

"Get…all the Pillars. Tonight." Kanao spoke in between breaths before collapsing.

.

_**Later that night…**_

.

As Kagaya began to summon each Pillar one after another, each of them sat in their respective spots. The last to enter were Nezuko and Kanao. Looking around, Nezuko looked towards Kanao and whispered.

.

"Kanao, what's going on?" But Nezuko never got an answer.

"So, shall we get started?" Kagaya spoke, completely changing the atmosphere of the room Nezuko was sitting in. "Kanao, would you like to explain, or shall we have Shinobu do it?"

"I'll do it." Kanao stated as she began to calm her nerves. "I went Mount Natagumo." As she spoke, everyone started to go on edge as they began to listen to the words the young tsugoku said. "I went there in hopes of seeing Tanjiro, but as I arrived, I realized my mistake." Then turning her attention to Nezuko, Kanao bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, but…Tanjiro's gone!"

.

Hearing those words coming out of a friend's mouth was enough to get Nezuko to look in shock. But before Nezuko could say what was on her mind, Shinobu spoke up.

.

"Kanao, please explain in detail."

"Yes." Calming her raging heart, knowing it must've been difficult for Nezuko to hear something so devastating, Kanao continued. "1 month ago, I went to look for Tanjiro."

.

"_And as I made it to Mount Natagumo, I entered the mountain only to be greeted by two demons, whose names were Koharu and Suzuha._"

.

As Kanao remembered noticing the two demon sisters, the looked at her not in a disgusted way, but in a sorrowful way. Placing her hand on her blade, she felt something crawling over her only to shiver for a second, and not think about it. Then in that moment, she felt her body being controlled by something. Seeing her arms moving about without her consent, Kanao tried to move out of the grip, only for Koharu to walk up behind her and hit the back of the neck.

.

"Sorry, but we'll explain later." Suzuha whispered as Kanao fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

.

As Kanao woke up, she noticed her blade gone, and three women demon standing on guard looking out of what looked to be a rotting wall. Feeling someone's eyes on her back, the more voluptuous of the demon girls looked back and tapped Suzuha's shoulders.

.

"Oh, you're awake." Suzuha responded as she looked at Kanao. "That's great, I for sure thought that Koharu killed you."

"Hey!" Koharu retorted as she slapped Suzuha in the back of her head. "Sorry about all the cloak and dagger, but we weren't expecting anyone until another year had passed. But if I were to guess, you're here for Tanjiro?" Hearing his name, Kanao looked up, only to get a giggle coming for all the demon girls. "Well, at least we know your objective. But I suggest you don't."

"Why not?" Kanao asked.

"Because…Tanjiro is an Upper Moon, and he had his mind ripped apart." Koharu answered, to which Kanao responded by looking with shock. "But this may work."

"What will?" Kanao questioned as she looked at all three demon women.

"Well for starters, Tanjiro is teaching Rui a demon slayer breath." Suzuha replied, to which Kanao looked at her with shock. "I know. It shocked us too, when we heard that from Rui. If we don't warn the Demon Slayer Corp, there could be a ton of casualties."

"This is bad." Kanao spoke to herself. "Wait, why didn't you escape when you had the chance?"

"Because we thought that our chances of success were higher if we stayed here. But now that Tanjiro is on the demon side, our chances of survival don't look to good. So, we were going to send one of us to the HQ of the demon slayers but knowing them they probably wouldn't listen to us and just cut off our heads."

"That's when you came." The eldest looking spider demon woman answered. "Since you came, it changes everything. If we can have you attack Rui, it'll allow to come up with an escape plan."

"So, would you help us?" The three asked together.

.

_**After finishing her recollection…**_

.

Kanao looked around to see worried faces, as well as faces that seemed to have lost what hope they had left. Then, looking at Nezuko, Kanao noticed Nezuko biting down on her teeth harder and harder to the point to where they looked like they shatter under the weight.

.

"Nezuko." Kagaya spoke up after hearing Kanao finish, but Nezuko didn't respond. "Only you can make the decision. He is your family after all." Then for what felt like an eternity, Nezuko spoke up.

"How strong was it?" Nezuko asked, to which Kanao responded.

"With Lower Moon 5's blood art mixed in, I believe it would be equivalent to two Pillars. I had a hard time holding him back." Kanao answered.

"Then…I guess we do the same." Nezuko answered, her conviction re-solidified.

"What do you mean?" Himejima asked as he began to rub his hands together.

"I mean, if my brother was able to teach a demon a new breath, then…" Nezuko pointed to herself. "I believe I can do it too."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Another voice spoke that Nezuko didn't recognize, and as she turned she saw a man with fading white hair, and a once proud prominent body covered with scars and a missing arm. "If that demon is your brother, then look at what he did to me! We shouldn't even be trusting you to make decisions!"

"Sanemi." Kagaya spoke calmly only for Sanemi to bark back.

"Shut up! I've had it with this waiting game. If we are just waiting for her to make the decisions, then you're not fit to be a leader!" Hearing Sanemi say that, Giyuu, using his enhanced speed, forced Sanemi towards the ground. "Let…go!"

"You need to calm down. I understand how frustrating it is not being able to fight, but you must understand that you are no longer a Pillar due to the severity of your injury." Giyuu spoke as calmly as he could.

"All because of that damn bastards fighting style!" Sanemi grumbled, which caught the attention of Nezuko.

"Nezuko, for now I suggest you stay and explain everything to me. The rest of you may head back." As everyone bowed to show their respects, they all left, with Giyuu left to drag a sleeping Sanemi out.

.

Now alone with Kagaya, Nezuko began to realize her mistake and buried her face in her hands out of pure embarrassment.

.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kagaya asked as he looked towards the raven youth.

"I don't know. In fact, I don't know a lot about these breaths, but if maybe if…If we talk to the demons that Kanao brought with her, then maybe I can teach them a breath…or…something." With each word Nezuko spoke, her conviction continued to die down.

"Is something wrong?" Kagaya spoke up after hearing Nezuko stop.

"What…what if I can't do it?" Nezuko asked.

"I'm sure you can. Afterall, you were taught by your brother, who as we know thus far is the strongest Breath User." Kagaya replied. After hearing his response, Nezuko's resolve strengthen and she slapped her cheeks.

"Alright, I'll start right away!" Nezuko proclaimed as she rose to her feet in a hurry and left the room.

.

Hearing Nezuko rush out, Kagaya sighed. Then looking forward he called out.

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagaya spoke.

"Whether it is or not, it's not up for me to decide. But with this she might be able to see the full purpose of the Hinokami Kagura." A woman walked up as she placed her hair behind her ear before sitting in front of Kagaya.

"Why not tell her yourself?" Kagaya asked the woman.

"Last time I showed myself to a human, they ended up dying in front of me. You could say I'm a walking curse for human." The woman answered. "For Muzan, my existence in this world is dangerous, and vice versa."

"I see." Was all Kagaya answered.

"Yes, my existence is a curse. I should have never shown myself to Tanjiro." As Lily looked behind her, she gave a sad look before opening the door that lead outside to a garden and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Remembering her time with her brother…**_

.

Without realizing that Tanjiro was also teaching her the Breath of the Water forms, Nezuko spoke up.

.

"Big Brother…" As Tanjiro looked over at Nezuko, the young raven haired girl placed down the makeshift sword, which really was just a sword-length branch, and looked over at her brother. "Why do we do the Kagura Dance?"

"Believe me. I asked dad the same question." Getting up from where he was, he began to place Nezuko in a different position by slightly kicking the back of her right knee. "I was told that we do it in order to bring a prosperous year without injury. But I believe we do it to keep someone scared and afraid."

"Why do that?" Nezuko asked giggling.

"Because if that person stays scared, they won't do anything that will bring danger to anyone." Then seeing Nezuko think, Tanjiro smiled.

"Say, Big Brother. Is it possible to teach others?" Nezuko asked knowing full well what the answer to her question was.

"It is, but only we can use this dance. Because it belongs to us. But it is possible to teach others a different type of dance." Tanjiro answered, shocking Nezuko.

"Really?" Was the last response Nezuko ever said before coming back to reality.

.

As she looked forward, she was in Giyuu's dojo along with Giyuu himself, Shinobu, Kanao, and Joichirou. In front of them were the three demon women from Mount Natagumo.

.

"So, let me get this straight." Nezuko spoke up as she looked at the milky white skinned demons. "Your name is Koharu." Nezuko pointed towards one of the spider demon girls who had red dots on each side of her forehead and one on each cheek. "And you are Suzuha?" Nezuko pointed towards the bang haircut demon with red dots trailing down each eye, before turning towards what looked to be the oldest of the three. "And you are Ryoko?"

"I am." Ryoko answered, but before she spoke, Koharu, who was to Ryoko's right, tugged on her sleeve and slightly shook her head.

"This is hard to grasp." Nezuko held her head in pain. "So, you are willing to help the Demon Slayer Corp, even though each of the people next to me wish to kill you."

"I have something that might change one of their opinion." Koharu answered as she pulled out what looked to be a butterfly hair pin. Nezuko saw nothing of interest with hairpin, but two slayers did.

"That's Kanae's hairpin." Joichirou spoke up.

"Who's Kanae?" Nezuko asked.

"She was once a Pillar before she lost her life to an Upper Moon. It was my fault that she had lost her life. If I hadn't…" Then without warning, Ryoko placed her hand on Joichirou's and smiled sweetly. Looking up and seeing the smile Ryoko gave, began to calm down Joichirou. "You're a strange one." He spoke after a minute of silence.

.

Then after the minute of silence, Nezuko spoke up once more.

.

"Tell me. Did you see my brother teach this Rui a new breath?" Nezuko asked now wondering what has happened to her brother in the time they had been away from each other.

"I did." Ryoko spoke up as she looked away from Joichirou before standing. "Even though it was quick, I saw ever single action he made and taught to Rui."

"Can you show me?" Nezuko asked yet again, not once showing any fear or hesitation.

"Alright. But I'm not sure how accurate I may be." Ryoko answered embarrassingly.

.

Watching every step and arm movement Ryoko began to make, everyone in the room began to watch. Especially Nezuko. She not once blinked through the entire moment, for she feared that if she did she would miss one. Then without warning, Nezuko grabbed one of the bamboo swords and began to attack instinctively with her Hinokami Kagura dance.

Not reacting one bit, Ryoko saw what Nezuko saw. With every movement Nezuko made, Ryoko made the opposite. Like two warriors in battle against an army, what each warrior lacked, the other succeeded in. Seeing this, on the last movement, the two rotated around each other and stopped their little dance.

.

"My brother…" Smiling from ear to ear, Nezuko began to tear up.

"He's…still there." Ryoko finished.

"What was that?" Shinobu spoke after a long silence.

"My brother. Even though he has a great sense of smell, he's a bit brutal when it comes to being honest. But…he still very much kind. I guess he's feeling a bit of guilt right now and wanted to tell me in some way." Then looking at Ryoko, Nezuko spoke. "If you know it, why not use it against the enemy?"

"I didn't think I'd be able to do it so cleanly." Ryoko spoke silently.

"If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me. Okay?" Nezuko smiled sweetly.

"Mm." Ryoko nodded.

"And I believe that answers one of my questions." Joichirou spoke up after seeing that the women before him had finished their little chat.

"What question?" Ryoko asked, looking curiously at the slender old man before her.

"As to why Kanao was able to get away unscathed even though she stated that this new breath that she fought against was on par with 2 Pillars." Joichirou re-mentioned Kanao's words, which then got all the gears in people's head to think. "If I were to make an educated guess, then it be this." As Joichirou pointed towards Ryoko he began to speak what was on his mind. "You unconsciously began to move in the same movement as the demon named Rui, but since your mind was on protecting Young Kanao, you didn't really think much of it. Does that sound about right?"

.

Looking at each other, the milky skinned demon women began to chuckle a little before turning their attention towards Joichirou.

.

"I'm surprised that you were able to put that all together with so little information. I guess you really are his grandchild, huh?" As Suzuha spoke her mind, Joichirou quickly looked over at the young demon girl in shock.

"How…how did you…" But Ryoko placed her hand on Joichirou's to stop him from grabbing his blade.

"We will explain everything in due time, but for now please believe us when we tell you that we mean no harm, and only wish to assist you in defeating Muzan." Ryoko answered. "Because we know how."

.

Stating those words, everyone looked in shock towards Ryoko. This night was just filled with one surprise after another that every battle each of the demon slayers have been in put together could not even amount to the same level of shock they felt in that moment.

.

"For now, we will leave all this aside and just rest for the night. I fear that my old heart may not be able to handle much more." Joichirou jokingly said as he placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Okay then, we will leave it here." Suzuha answered as she waved her hand before looking over at Nezuko. "Nezuko can I talk to you? Alone?"

"I don't mind." Nezuko answered. "But I also have to speak with Kanao."

"Then, might I suggest we all head towards my estate." Shinobu suggested as she tried her best to keep a smile. "I fear we may be intruding too much on Giyuu." Shinobu looked over at Giyuu, who at this point kept his distance from everyone.

"Yes, why not." Ryoko answered.

"Oh, actually, Ryoko was it?" Joichirou spoke up. "I wish for you to come with me."

"Oh, alright." Ryoko quickly replied.

.

With everyone having some goal in mind, everyone turned in for the night. As the women began to make their way back towards the Butterfly Estate, Nezuko looked back to noticed Joichirou and Ryoko walking side by side.

Curious from the demon's sudden change in personality, Nezuko looked towards Koharu.

.

"Excuse me, Miss…" Koharu cut Nezuko off.

"Just call me Koharu." The demon sister responded. "And I know what you are going to ask. I don't know really well since my head's a bit messed up at the moment, but apparently Mom met him at one point in her life and she feels indebted to him."

"Really?" Shinobu spoke up. "I don't recall Master Joichirou saying anything about saving a demon."

"I was saved by a demon when I younger. So, in turned I saved several demons during my youth, at least the ones that didn't fight me. She was probably one of them." Joichirou spoke up as he looked towards Ryoko, who smiled embarrassed about the conversation they were having.

.

The rest of the way was in completely silence, which is something Nezuko was never fond of, but remained silent for her comrade's sake.

But almost without warning, Nezuko began to fall forward. Seeing this, Joichirou rushed forward and caught the young girl.

.

"Nezuko!" Joichirou yelled out as he looked over at the young girl who had fallen unconscious without warning.

.

As the others finally had their senses click in, they all looked back to noticed Joichirou, a man who always kept a calm demeanor, suddenly yell at a young child whom he's only known for a couple days.

.

_**Later that night, in the Butterfly Estate…**_

.

"I don't see anything wrong." Shinobu spoke as she looked back towards everyone who waited in anticipation for the results. "She seems to be perfectly healthy."

"I see." Joichirou answered. "I lost my emotions. Forgive me for that."

"It's fine. Really." Suzuha spoke. "I would've done the same if I had reacted earlier."

"You…you really do care about humans, don't you?" Joichirou spoke kind-heartily, causing Suzuha to look away from the gentle man's kind eyes.

"Well, humans are frail creatures that must be protected until they become strong enough to defend themselves. Yeah, that." Suzuha spoke quickly, unsure of what she had just said. Then chuckling at the young demon girl's sudden burst of embarrassment, Joichirou spoke up.

"Yes. Yes we are."

.

_**1 year later…**_

.

Running through tall grass, a certain young girl with her hair covering her right eye continued to pursue a demon that has been causing chaos for nearly 3 full months.

As Nezuko began to close the distance between the two, the demon, scared out of his mind, twirled around and shot what looked to be finger projectiles. Seeing this, Nezuko slid to her left, while ducking down to ensure that she didn't get hit.

Then as the rest of the projectiles continued to move forward towards Nezuko, the young official slayer, pulled out a short blade that hung from her left hip and sliced through all the attacks with a white-mahogany red blade.

Seeing the blade, the demon feared for his life more as it began to run away with all its might. But as fate would allow it, it heard the sound of a blade slicing through skin and noticed his world turning upside-down.

.

"_Who is this girl_?!" The demon asked himself as his head began to rotate around to show Nezuko placing her blade back into its sheath and looking back with eyes of sorrow. "_She's…feeling sorry for me._" Then trying to move his already deteriorating body towards Nezuko as he head fell to the ground, he extended his hand towards the young slayer girl to try and grasp at her. Seeing this, Nezuko reached out with both hands and grasped his flailing hand. Feeling the callouses that were on her small, delicate looking hands, the demon's eyes began to tear up. "_She's so…warm…_" His thought as he burned to nothingness.

"May the gods protect you in your next life. And I pray that you don't ever turn into a demon again." Nezuko prayed as she continued to stand where she was until the Sun began to break over the mountain's top. "It's already morning. I'm losing track of time." Then looking at her right palm, she clenched her fist and began to walk back towards the road. "_It's already been a year, and I still haven't found Big Brother._"

.

Despite following Kanao's words several Pillars, as well as Joichirou, went towards Mount Natagumo only to see that the Spider Family had all but vanished, along with Tanjiro.

Hearing their words about it, did anger Nezuko, but the young girl knew better than to let her emotions get the best of her.

Holding onto her head in pain after remembering about her brother, Nezuko began to breath more deeply than previously. In the past year, she had trained under several Pillars and had become far stronger and faster. Due to this, she began to teach others who were weaker at the breaths they knew and help them achieve speeds and strength they never knew possible.

Despite the hardships, Nezuko felt herself changing dramatically. Especially with…

.

"This mark." Nezuko spoke out loud as she looked in the mirror in Mitsuri's Dojo at the mark that sat boldly over her face. "Does no one else have this mark?" The young girl curiously asked.

"I believe Master Joichirou has one as well, but he said he doesn't use it as much as he did when he was younger." Staring at Mitsuri with confusion, Nezuko placed her hand on the Love Pillar's shoulder and asked.

"Why hasn't he told me anything about it?" Nezuko questioned Joichirou's teaching method about the Demon Mark that was currently plaster all over the young girl's right face.

"He probably has his reasons. Why don't you ask him?" Mitsuri replied as she began to contort herself in many different ways.

"Did I ever tell you how much I envy your flexibility?" Nezuko expressed her jealously as she looked at her elder and teacher with envious eyes, while also changing the conversation.

"I would teach you more, but it took me years to become this flexible. And with what happened last time…" Remembering what had happened the last time she was within this dojo still make the young Kamado shiver.

"Yeah, let's not do that." Nezuko shivered at remembering a past she thought she had forgotten.

"Still affecting you, huh?" But the smile that Kanroji mostly wore suddenly turned into a face of pity. "Are you feeling okay?" Stunned about the unexpected question, caused Nezuko to jump before turning towards her elder. "We didn't find your brother or Lower Moon 5. In fact we've been sending all the slayer you've trained during your travels to each corner of Japan, but we haven't seen your brother at all."

"If we can't find him, then there's nothing we can do." Nezuko spoke sharply, but despite her words, Nezuko began to bite down on her teeth.

.

Nezuko wanted to find her brother, but with her current situation, it was practically impossible for her alone. Even with the help of the three spider demons that were on their side, they couldn't find Tanjiro anywhere.

.

"_Big brother…where are you?_" All Nezuko could do at the moment was pray for her brother's safety.

.

_**In the Infinite Fortress…**_

.

Slicing and dicing everything around him, Rui was angry. Then when he turned his attention towards Tanjiro, Rui practically stepped on Tanjiro's feet.

.

"I lost my family because of you!" But without warning, Rui's head was sliced off as Lower Moon 5 noticed Tanjiro's soulless, cold eyes staring down on him.

"**You** let them escape. I was only there to ensure I taught you a breathing style more suited to you. Nothing more." Placing his head back body, Rui looked back at Tanjiro, who for the past year had started to act more and more like an Upper Moon. Then slightly looking back at Rui, Tanjiro spoke. "What?" His voice spoke sharply as Rui continued to eye him.

"Nothing." Rui answered, scared about Tanjiro's sudden twist in behavior.

.

And watching from a distance, Mizuki looked over at the demon who was once known at Tanjiro. Walking away in shame, she began to bite down on her teeth.

.

"_I never saw this coming. What should I do?!_" She asked herself seeing as how her plans were all falling at the seams. "_If he finds out about Tanjiro and Nezuko's secret, he'll have what he wants. I'm going to have to keep him in the Fortress for as long as I can._" With her conviction solidified Mizuki walked away holding her head up high.


End file.
